


Pyrrha’s Quest For Jaune’s Satisfaction

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Frustration, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Pyrrha finds out that her boyfriend is gifted with an endowment so large it’s almost difficult to believe, everything seems like it’s going to be perfect. But Jaune has a bit of an embarrassing secret; he’s incapable of finishing, no matter how hard he tries. Not that Pyrrha’s going to let that stop her, determined to get her boyfriend off, even if it means enlisting the help of every girl in Beacon to do it. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay, this is it, final warning." Nora said, and there was nothing about her voice that seemed to be playing around as she looked at Pyrrha with a steady, unwavering gaze. The dance was pretty much over, and through it all, she had been frustrated endlessly by the ways that Pyrrha had danced around the issue of just going after Jaune at last. Pyrrha was clearly into him, but she had refused to go for it for some reason utterly beyond Nora's understanding. As a concerned friend and someone who just wanted her dorm room to stop being a festering den of sexual tension and unrequited feelings. "Either you confess to Jaune, or I do."

Pyrrha thought she knew what was coming, and it was exactly what she expected, but she hadn't taken it that way, looking in shock at Nora. At the steady face on the usually smiling orange-haired girl. She misunderstood the threat entirely, not thinking that Nora was going to tell Jaune how Pyrrha felt about him, but that she was going to tell him how she felt about him. That she apparently had feelings for Jaune at all was a shock to Nora, but in some strange way, the missing push she hadn't had all this time, the threat of competition, left her face flashing with a steely resolve. Finally, a threat too major to ignore. "Okay," she said, nodding quickly. "I'll do it."

"Really?" Nora asked, briefly softening in surprise, tilting her head and looking curiously at her friend before sterning right back up. "Then get over there and do it! It's almost ten, right? You go to bed early even on weekends, so drag Jaune back to the dorm and seduce him! I'll keep Ren busy here as long as I can."

It seemed odd for Pyrrha to be getting held from a girl she wrongly perceived as her competition, but she didn't care too much about that, seeking out Jaune, still standing around in a dress and rocking it more than he should have been. "Hey Jaune? I want to head back to the dorms, but I'd rather not leave the dance alone. Would you mind walking me back?"

Jaune wasn't going anywhere or doing anything, and he figured it was better to just go for this than to be left lingering around wishing a girl would dance with him. "Sure."

"Thanks," Pyrrha said, sliding her arm through his and holding him close enough to leave some questions about their departure. "Just go with it, please." She smiled at him, trying to hide the burning within her as she started off toward the door, feeling lit up with an excitement that left her giddy. They walked quickly, her pace brisk and excited as she felt Jaune's warmth beside her, so unmistakable and soothing.

"Of course," Jaune said, a little nervous and blushing as people stared at him on his way out. There was something about leaving the dance with a beautiful girl on his arm that seemed to draw attention, and what really confused him was that Pyrrha had been the one asking him to cover for her, not the other way around. It felt wrong, almost backwards, but he didn't complain. In fact, if she needed him to play cover, he wanted to do as good a job as he could for his partner "Hey uh, if you really want people to think you're not alone then maybe I should do this." He leaned in to peck on her cheek as they walked right past team CRDL.

"O-oh," Pyrrha said, burning up even hotter. "Yes, that's a very good idea." She swallowed audibly, feeling the pressure on now as they stepped outside and continued on, still up close and keeping up their illusion.

The walk back to the dorms felt short, but Pyrrha didn't realize it was mostly because she had taken such a quick pace back, her footsteps getting impatient and quick. All the while, Jaune clung to her, as if waiting for her to say it was alright to break their illusion, but she didn't, and so he stayed right there with her the entire way back, and until they were in their dorm room. Then, finally, he let go of her, and Pyrrha was left biting down on a little whine, fighting the urge to reach out for him again. His warmth soothed her.

"Thanks for walking me back, Jaune. I really appreciate the help." She held her hands down in front of her, fingers clasped as she looked at him, thinking about how to approach this. She was flying by the seat of her pants now, honestly as clueless as could be about how to make this work, but committed to trying. 

"Of course," Jaune said. "I'm happy to help any way I can, and I managed to have Cardin and his goons see me kissing you, so we both came out of this looking pretty good."

Letting out a small laugh, Pyrrha burned even brighter as she slowly started to turn. "If you're happy to help, then could I ask for one more little thing?" She showed the back of her sleek red dress off. "The zipper in the back is giving me some trouble, and I was wondering if you could help me out of the dress."

Jaune's eyes widened, but he nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure," he said, staring at Pyrrha's back as he stepped forward, brushing her hair out of the side and reaching for the zipper. He thought little of it, and expected she would keep the front lifted up and provide her some modesty while she went off to change. But instead, the sleek red dress hit the floor, and a completely naked Pyrrha Nikos looked over her shoulder, elegant and smiling as she stared at her stammering, shocked teammate. "Pyrrha?"

Turning slowly around, Pyrrha made a bit more dramatic a show than she had expected to of her reveal, turning around and standing naked and blushing before Jaune. "Thank you for helping me get undressed," she said softly, placing a hand onto his shoulder and leaning forward. "Do you like what you see?" Pyrrha didn't wait long enough to let Jaune answer the question, a bit panicked in her steady approach, trying too hard to come off as sultry and seductive when really she had no idea what she was doing. Thankfully though, it was enough of an idea to be able to land her lips on his properly, and to kiss him. And once she was kissing him, it wasn't very hard at all to let impulse take over, her other had grabbing the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair as she adored him with her touch and her kiss. 

Surprised into near silence by everything happening to him, Jaune was in disbelief, but the 'good' kind. The kind that left him wondering how he had become so fucking lucky that a girl as pretty as Pyrrha was noticing him and kissing him. As they finally broke away he looked at her, soaking in the sight of her gorgeous and utterly naked body before him. "Wow. I... Have you..."

"Yes," she said, nodding fervidly, not even sure he was asking if she was into him, but proceeding as if she was. "So much, Jaune. I never knew how to tell you, but I knew that tonight had to be the night. Our night." She held him close and kissed him again. "Say yes to me, please."

"A thousand times, yes." Jaune's head buzzed with confusion, and soon with confusion about where he even was as his feet left the ground and he found himself down on his bed, lying on his back as Pyrrha climbed onto him, tugging away at the bet-losing dress he had to wear, pulling it off and then diving right for the boxers he wore beneath. He groaned as she undressed him, hands running along his body feverishly, touching him all over with the needy desperation of someone who had imagined this moment so many times.

"Whoa," Pyrrha said, nearly stumbling back as she gasped in shock at the sight she uncovered. As she pulled Jaune's underwear down, she found before her something startling. His cock was massive. Not just big. Massive. Unrealistic porn star massive. Long and fat and steadily filling with blood to become even larder, Pyrrha couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at it. "Jaune, do you feel lightheaded right now?"

"No," he said. "I hear it's a common problem, but I never have it." He shook his head, not surprised by Pyrrha's reaction. It was a lot to be shocked by. 

"I'm getting lightheaded just looking at it. But that's okay, I'm not going to let that stop us from making this our night." She took his cock confidently in hand, feeling it throb in her gasp, almost ominous as she realized the struggle in even getting her fingers around his meaty base. It was a little frightening, admittedly; such a massive cock would have given an average girl or even a typical huntress a hard time. But she was supposed to be the best of the best, and for once in her life she mustered up the cockiness to throw herself down onto Jaune's ridiculously large cock at any cost. Even though, as she did so, she let out a cry of shock, feeling his cock inside of her, proving just how big it was as she took him into her, maybe too bold and too aggressive. Reckless, even. Pyrrha's body wasn't ready for a cock like that, and she let out a wince of frustration as the sensations hit her hard. It was a lot to take, but she couldn't let that stop her.

Jaune could tell she was definitely struggling, and he reached for her sides, almost trying to pull back. "Are you alright?" he asked, wondering if he should urge her to pull off of him. She seemed a little bit too eager for this, and maybe going slow would have gone better. But as much as he was worried about her, a groan utterly lacking in concern still spilled its way past his lips, shuddering as he felt the hot, wet embrace of Pyrrha's amazingly tight pussy around his cock. He had her opened up wide, and nothing but pure bliss could follow.

"Now that I have you in me, I couldn't be better." Pyrrha shook it off, clinging to Jaune as she leaned forward, pushing him forward and pressing her lips against his again. She wasn't going to let this stop, figuring she could just fuck herself loose, durable and capable enough to fake her way into being able to genuinely handle it. Moving slowly back and forth, she started to ride his lap slow and tender, peppering his face with all the kisses she could reach for it. "I'll be okay. As long as it's with you."

Holding onto each other tightly, the two moved nice and slow, savouring the sweet patience of letting them both build things up and see where it went. "You feel so good around me," Jaune said, fingers pressing into Pyrrha's back as he clung to her, and the second she stopped kissing him all over he replied with a flurry of his own kisses, refusing to let up in the steady pecking at her gorgeous face. He was all too happy to let his happen, to feel Pyrrha moving steady atop him, as loving as could be in her steady riding of his lap. The beautiful redhead so graceful and loving... It was incredible, and it left his chest tight. Tight with excitement at realizing he'd inadvertently won the heart of such a great girl. Tight with guilt over having had eyes for Weiss for so long that he hadn't ever realized what a great thing he had standing right beside him. But not anymore.

The struggle didn't last as long as Pyrrha expected it to. She grew more and more used to it with each roll of her hips, and before long, it was all pleasure, fluid and exciting. Pure satisfaction hit her in waves, and it drove her body to move quicker and steadier, moaning as embraced what she would have never thought possible, mostly through her own problems with courage. But now, Pyrrha felt like she had courage in spades, taking his cock deep into her pussy, moaning as she rode him quickly, soaking in his warmth and in the absolute bliss that came from being with him. "And you feel amazing inside of me. Like it fits just right." She couldn't keep away from his kiss for long, and the more she got it, the more she craved it.

Jaune kept his own motions slow, thrusting gently up into Pyrrha and mostly just trying to match her pace with his own, not wanting to go too hard at her as she still learned how to take him. "This does feel perfect," he agreed. "Like it should have always been this way. But now it can be." He was intent on doing everything he could to see this through, this amazing moment leaving him groaning and shuddering, his cock twitching inside of the clenching confines of her slick pussy, which quivering around his girthy length. This was the kind of ending to the dance he didn't know he needed until it was right there in front of him, and now that he had it, it was all he could think about.

'There is only one thing that could make it more perfect," Pyrrha moaned, not even caring if 'more perfect' was nonsense. "Let's finish together, please." She dug her fingers into his sides, crying out as she moved quicker. "I'm so close, and no man has ever made me cum before, but you're going to pull it off, and I want to feel you fill me! Ah, Jaune!" She expected a storybook ending, the blissful mutual orgasm that rightfully awaited them as a perfect capstone to their first time together, and as her orgasm struck she let out the happiest of noises and shuddered in pure bliss.

But Jaune remained unstirred.

Pyrrha bucked atop his cock, expecting the gooey warmth and satisfaction that should have been the ending to this beautiful moment, but as she slowed down, she found that Jaune hadn't gotten off. "What?" she asked, staring down in curiosity and disappointment at him. "Jaune, is everything okay?" Her first thought was one of worry that she had done something wrong. "Did I--"

"No," Jaune said quickly, not letting her worry for a second about that. "No, you were amazing, Pyrrha, I promise. But I've... Well, I was hoping I would cum and not have to explain this, but I have only ever gotten off once in my life. And it involved masturbating for so long that my arm cramped up and hurt for weeks. It's just not something I can do. Please, don't blame yourself for it." He wrapped his arms slowly around her, placing one on the back of her head and gently pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Besides, just because I didn't orgasm doesn't mean it wasn't great. And I'm happy that you got off. That's satisfaction enough for me."

But Pyrrha wouldn't have any of that. She met the kiss, but then pulled back, shaking her head. "No," she said firmly. "No, we're going to do this. I'm going to satisfy you fully, and you're going to cum tonight. You're too great to go without, Jaune, and I won't take no for an answer." It felt wrong, and with Jaune being so kind and understanding about it, she didn't want to go immediately into sinking self-flagellation, but wanted instead to give him the pleasure he deserved.

Pyrrha started next with a blowjob, getting down onto her knees, hands grasping the massive cock as she began to lick it. There was no way she was going to be able to fit something of his size into her mouth, so she didn't even try, focusing instead on the utter worship of his cock, in sloppy kisses and licks, showing the massive dick all of the reverence it so truly deserved. The taste of her pussy was heavy on his shaft, her nectar coating the throbbing member and leaving her to be able to taste herself more than she ever had before. It was tart with a faint sweetness, but licked off of Jaune's flesh, she was willing to accept it, moaning as she worked him steadily over.

But she kept licking and licking, and Jaune watched in concern as she went. It felt good, he'd give her that; he took great delight in moaning and caressing her hair, showing her all the affection and appreciation he could. But he didn't cum, and he worried that she was going to wear out her jaw before she wore down his stamina. "Don't push yourself too far," he said, concerned for Pyrrha's well-being. "This feels amazing, but I don't want you to be unable to talk tomorrow."

Undaunted by that concern, Pyrrha simply grabbed hold of her perky breasts and wrapped them around the base. There was little danger in wearing her jaw out with a titfuck as she worked her cleavage up and down his cock, sure that her gorgeous tits could make any man lose himself. Steady she went, staring up at him and watching as his face twisted in delight from the steadiness of her ministrations. "Do it," she purred, rubbing her cheek against the head of his cock, nuzzling it as she continued to adore his shaft. "I want you to cum all over my face. Make me yours, Jaune!" But nothing. Despite being an accomplished warrior, Pyrrha's arms were sore before Jaune had spilled a drop.

Back to sex she went, going harder on his cock than before with her newfound confidence. She rode his lap reverse cowgirl style, and adored the way Jaune played with her ass as she moved, the firm cheeks deserving plenty of attention. They bounced as she moved, her pussy greedily clenching around his cock, trying desperately to milk him of his seed, to draw what had to no doubt be a massive load given the swollen state of his balls, round and plump to match the massive cock they dangled beneath. And she wanted it all, groaning as she tried her best to get it, moving desperately, fast and hard and all kinds of reckless. But in the end, she only got herself off.

With Pyrrha lying on top of Jaune, she went at it again, this time with her pussy down against his lips. The blonde may not have been very experienced, but he had the art of eating pussy down, and she couldn't help moaning against his cock and she licked it all over, wiggling her hips and rubbing her drooling twat down against his mouth. It felt almost greedy to be going for another orgasm as she tried to give him his first, but he had insisted on this position and on giving her pleasure, and she couldn't help but enjoy every sweet second of his tongue at her clit and slithering around inside of her, complete with groans of, "You taste so amazing, Pyrrha," that felt like he was as awestruck with her as she was with his dick.

Unsurprisingly, he wasn't even close by the time she was done.

"Cum all over me," Pyrrha moaned as Jaune knelt between her spread legs. She lay on the bed, his cock base resting on her pussy as she used both hands and the ample amount of spit and quim she'd ended up coating the cock with to give him a rapid double handjob, gripping it tightly with both her strong hands and working it over as hard as she could. As she did so, she rubbed her pussy against his cock, hoping the heat radiating off of her would be enough to get him off as she stared stubbornly at the cock, ignoring the way her arms began to tire and everything became heavier and more difficult. They had been at it for so long now, each position failing miserably and the night ticking away. Frustration mounted, and it came out in the form of a furiously shouted, "Why won't you cum?" directed at his cock, made all the worse as another orgasm wracked her body. "Fuck," she groaned as she felt even worse about the pleasure.

That was when Jaune had to step in. "You're too tired to keep going," he said, pulling back from her gently and kissing her again. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. "Come on, let's get in the shower before Nora and Ren come back, and then we can cuddle up. Please, Pyrrha, I promise, tonight has been amazing, and we don't need to worry about my orgasms right now. I'm not going anywhere, and we'll have plenty of times to try. Now come on." He guided the exhausted, breathless girl up and guided her to the shower so they could clean up all the sweat they had worked up, get nice and clean so that she could fall asleep in his arms. "As long as it's with you, I'm going to love whatever we do."  
*********************  
"I love you," Jaune said as he lay there, an arm wrapped around her waist as he held her close.

"I love you too," Pyrrha responded, eyes wide closed as she soaked in his warmth, pressed back against his chest, trying her best to enjoy cuddling up with him after their shower, but she couldn't shake her worries or her shame. Jaune quickly fell asleep with her in his arms, but she was stuck awake. Dwelling. Thinking. Unable to get over the fact that she had failed to please her lover. That she had been brought to orgasm after orgasm, while Jaune stayed there, still rock hard against her rear even now. It was frustrating to linger with the knowledge that such a horrible mark lingered on their otherwise beautiful night together, and she couldn't get over it.

She knew it wasn't her. She didn't take that part to heart, knowing Jaune was honest and kind and that he was surely just someone who couldn't cum, maybe tying somehow into his massive endowment. Pyrrha wanted to be okay with that, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Even if he was strange like that, she should have been better, should have been able to help him overcome it through her love, her talents, her generous assets. But it hadn't worked.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Pyrrha needed a solution, and her mind turned immediately to Yang. If anyone would know how to get a guy off, surely it was Yang! Admittedly probably the school slut as far as reputation for her "popularity" with the other students went, the best chance Pyrrha had at solving the Jaune problem was in throwing him into the arms of a woman who had more experience and knowledge with getting boys off. She could get some tips and figure out what to do based on studying Yang, and then, hopefully, she would be able to do it all herself.

There was no way this plan could go wrong.


	2. Making A Yang

When Pyrrha first woke up, there was a certain calm and bliss to the moment, a sense of elation that was made all the better as she snuggled into Jaune, his neck providing plenty of warmth for her as she nuzzled her head in and just savoured him for a moment. It was pretty early, and even though Pyrrha had spent all night fucking, she couldn't help but rise early on the weekend. But she felt good. Well rested, elated, and satisfied. Perhaps because she had spent the night beside the man she loved, whom she had finally taken that big step with.

But as she thought on it more, the memories came back. Memories of frustration and disappointment. Even with Jaune's words so reassuring, she couldn't help but wonder if he was just saying those things for her sake, if maybe she really was the problem. It was hard to not feel that way at least a little bit, just because of how long she had gone and failed to accomplish much of anything. Maybe Jaune was telling the whole truth, about both his difficulties and the ways in which he found just being with her at all to be enjoyable enough. Was that a gamble she was willing to take, though? It left her with a lot to think about as she got up and headed off to do her morning training, hoping that working out could burn those thoughts away.

Arriving at the school's gym, she found it was almost entirely empty. It figured; the dance had given everyone a reason to sleep in long, and even on a normal weekend morning there was almost no one else there as Pyrrha's early riser work ethic seemed a lone, break habit that nobody else could ever think to follow. But what made this strange was that the only other company she had was Yang, who lay asleep as she sat in a rowing machine, snoring heavily.

"Yang?" she asked, confused as she stepped forward and prodding the blonde. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, o-oh! There are you." She perked right up. "Sorry, I came here to wait for you early, but I didn't get enough sleep last night and I kind of got carried away. Late night, lots of fun. Went through a couple boys." She smiled, shivering as she ran her fingers through her hair, which certainly had its usual bouncy, curly quality, but it was a little dimmer, like she hadn't showered since the night before. Like she'd woken up in someone else's dorm room.

"Why wait for me?" Pyrrha asked as she began to do her stretches, groaning as she started at work with dealing with her frustrations and loosening up her body. "I didn't really have a very interesting night." But in truth, she was relieved that Yang was there, as she needed advice from her, needed to find some way to ask her what she could do to get Jaune off.

"Are you serious?" she scoffed. "You and Jaune made such a big show out of leaving together that everyone was talking about it! And now I need details, woman! Come on, spill. How bad was he? You two fucked right? I bet he couldn't even last a minute."

"No, him cumming quickly wasn't the issue," Pyrrha said, her voice lit up bright pink as Yang went into the vulgar details, spinning out into catty excitability as the redhead just did her best to do her stretches and get ready for her morning workout. She needed to broach the issue, but she'd wanted to do it a little more subtly and without delving into profanity; it was making her shy away from it all a little bit.

"Oh, I see, couldn't even get it up. I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Pyrrha, you deserve better." Yang leaned back with a smirk. "I've had a bunch of boys who are like that. Usually I have to grab hold of them and make them eat me out when they can't even stay up. It's important that even if you end up so good that a guy blows his mind just showing you his dick, you still get yours. If you'd like, I could help."

"No, it's a little bit more complicated than that," Pyrrha confessed, nervous now as she opened up about the embarrassing, deeply shameful ending to last night. "The problem wasn't with Jaune. At least, not really. I just kind of... He--I don't know what happened, but we went at it all night, and I got off so many times, but he didn't even cum once. He said that it's alright and that he almost never cums, that he still enjoyed just being with me, but something still feels wrong about it."

"Wait, what?" Yang asked, head jerking back for a second as Pyrrha climbed onto the rowing machine next to hers. "How did Jaune outlast you even once? I've never seen a guy who just didn't cum when I fucked him,. They're guys! They usually have to fight to keep from finishing early. Are you sure you guys actually had sex?"

"Yes, we had sex," Pyrrha sighed, rolling her eyes as she pulled on the two handles and began to simulate rowing, dragged back and forth along by the sliding seat as her feet down onto their places. "We had a lot of sex. I did everything, but trying to give him a blowjob only made my jaw hurt, giving him a titfuck left me worried I was going to start chafing... I don't know what to do, Yang."

"I can't believe this," the blonde said, shaking her head. "Like, actually. I'm having trouble believing every word you're saying. But, if it is true, then I think we need to see what we can do. You're a virgin, and virgins having sex with virgins is never great. You need someone to guide you, and maybe I should do that. Next weekend, I can be in the room with you and I can help you make sure Jaune cums as hard as he can and then you'll see what having sex with a boy is really like."

It was an embarrassing prospect to even begin considering, making Pyrrha flush even harder as she kept rowing, thinking on it amid the frantic, curious thoughts bubbling in her head. She really didn't know what to do about Jaune, and here was Yang with a solution. A weird solution that involved letting Yang watch her fuck and coaching her along, but maybe it was a worthwhile way to figure things out. She didn't know what else to do and still convinced she may have been the problem, she was ready to give anything a shot. "I guess if it will hel--"

"And also so that I can give him a ride myself. If he can really hold out for that long, then I don't think I can resist the opportunity. That'll be the cost of my help."

"Fine," Pyrrha sighed, slumping back a bit in her seat. "We'll do it. Your room, me and Jaune, next weekend. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll give it a shot." This was so insane to her, but she didn't know how else to deal with it. If it meant learning how to get Jaune off and helping figure out all of this insane nonsense, then she'd do it. She'd do anything for Jaune.  
***************************  
Through the week, Pyrrha tried to put the stress and the inevitable craziness she was about to get into out of mind. If nothing else, being with Jaune for all of the things that didn't involve sex were perfect. They were fitting together so well through the week, and the goodnight kisses she got, not to mention the way they had pushed their beds together to snuggle up against one another, had made going to bed the happiest time for her.

Until Saturday night came, that was when things became nervous again. Nora and Ren were once more enlisted to fuck off, but this time they took Ruby and Weiss with them, while Blake had not wanted to go anywhere for the whole weekend, and Yang had decided to stress how she needed 'personal time'. If nothing else, Blake had become used to those things as her promiscuous partner needed all the time in the world to get off, and she was willing to slip away and not bother anybody too much. At least as things appeared.

"Why are we doing this?" Jaune asked as he stood outside of the Team RWBY dorm, once more going over it in his mind and having trouble understanding that this was actually happening. "Because I need help, and Yang is willing to give us that help." She let herself in, having been told Yang would be in the shower around the time they arrived, and she dragged Jaune in quickly so that nobody would find anything suspect about them being in the other team's dorm room. "Please, just give it a shot, for me?"

"Anything for you," he said, leaning in to peck her on the cheek. He had spent the past week doing his best to try and help Pyrrha get over the frustrations of their night together, making sure that the romance and the adoration was consistent and steady so that at no point did she ever feel like he wasn't as into her as she was into him. That had simply not been true, and he did his best to get that across in everything he did.

"I'm not very happy about it either, I'll admit," she confessed, hands in her lap. "But we need to do something. I want to do whatever I an to make sure you're enjoying it as much as I have, and if that means bringing Yang into things then I'll make that sacrifice. It's the--"

Pyrrha was cut off quite succinctly by the door to the bathroom swinging open and Yang emerging amid the roll of steam, her hair dry and perfectly bouncy as she stepped out wearing nothing but a pair of high heals. Her taut, muscular body was utterly divine, a pair of wide hips and ample breasts that bounced with every step the took topping her form off delectably as she made herself dramatically known. "Thanks for coming along," she said, voice rumbling lowly.

It was true that Yang was probably the most sexually experienced girl in Beacon, getting around and having picked up quite a lot of sexual talent in the process, but her experiences had all been filtered through one thing that had become vital to everyone understanding her. Yang watched porn. A lot of porn. Untold amounts of porn. And that had leaked into how she perceived sex; everything she did, every way she acted and every last quirk was something she picked up from watching porno videos. Even the way she talked during sex, filthy and ludicrous, had been through what she'd learned on the screen, which was why she now wore nothing but a pair of heels.

"Why are you still dressed?" Yang asked, stepping forward, eyes burning in delight as she stared harshly at the two of them. "Come on, let me see that cock of yours, and Pyrrha... Nngh, I've wanted to see you naked since I got to Beacon. Strip, both of you. Come on, both of you." She licked her lips as she came in hot and intense, pushing them both as she realized she was dealing with two people who had both had sex precisely once in their lives, and that meant she had a lot of work to do before either of them were serviceable. Yang had high hopes for her night, because one way or another, she was going to get these two fucking hard, and then slip right in and have some fun too once they had an idea of what they were doing.

The nervous couple did as they were told as they stood utterly at the mercy of Yang, quickly pulling out of their clothes as Jaune said, "You look really good," to her with a friendly smile. Was that what he was supposed to do? He didn't even know, but it felt right, and assuming there was any kind of threesome etiquette he didn't want to run afoul of it as he genuinely complimented the stacked blonde.

"Damn fucking right I do," Yang replied smugly, biting her lip as she watched Pyrrha's breasts be slowly revealed, and for all she may have had little interest in Jaune, the sight of him shirtless was hardly something to look away from as she watched them peel their clothes away, until finally, Jaune got his pants down, and that was when everything about Yang's night changed.

The plan had been to coach them into sex first, and then once both were competent and had all the reason in the world to thank her, to come in hot and ask for them to repay her, to show their gratitude for her amazing sexual prowess and the miracle of her teaching. But that was before she saw how monstrously hung Jaune was. For a girl who had learned everything she knew from porn, Yang had always lusted for one impossible seeming thing; the kind of monstrously large cocks that filled porn. She'd never found one adequately big enough for her until she caught sight of Jaune's, which rapidly hardened under her gaze. It was simply massive! Long, thick, veiny and throbbing with need as he had well and truly been left pent up to a degree that he simply could not overcome. "Pyrrha," she purred, stepping forward eagerly. "You left out something very important about Jaune, and that was the fact that he's got the biggest cock I've ever seen." Her eyes widened as she reached forward, grabbing hold of it and giving it a few strokes, rocking her grip up and down adoringly. "I would have gone to your room and fucked you both right there if I knew this was what I'd have to work with."

Pyrrha's eyes darted off to the side. "Sorry, I didn't think it was relevant?"

"Didn't think it was relevant?" Yang asked incredulously. "I'm all about big cocks, and fucking them. Making them cum in my tight little pussy and using my hot mouth to suck them down deep." She licked her lips as she sank into pure porno mode, not knowing any way to have sex other than vocal and hammy. "Just for that, I'm going to take your boyfriend's cock first." She dropped to her knees in front of Jaune, eyes wide as she placed her other hand onto his base, stroking along the meaty dick quickly.

It was hard for Jaune not to groan and twist as she settled down and began to touch him. "If you're okay with it, Pyrrha," he said, looking over to his girlfriend and seeing the way she stared back at Yang, clearly torn on the matter but not saying anything, giving Yang de facto permission to go at him. It felt good; he'd give it that. And Yang was certainly beautiful enough to definitely draw the eye to where she wanted it to; to her full breasts, to her puffy snatch, to her pretty face staring up at him as she leaned forward and started to lick along his cock...

Her tongue was bold and firm as she licked up the shaft, steady and intent on getting shit done. Yang was going to see this through to the end, finding the entire idea of Pyrrha not being able to get Jaune off ludicrous. Sure, she didn't think her friend would lie to her, but what sense did it make? She knew something had to be wrong, maybe with Pyrrha at that rate, and she not only wanted to prove Pyrrha wrong, she wanted to prove Pyrrha totally wrong. To make him blow a quick load and show that they were both idiots who didn't know how to fuck, who needed her guidance and continued lessons in exchange for more rides on Jaune's throbbing monster of a dick.

"Your dick is so big," Yang whined, "But I'm such a naughty girl, and I think I can take it all down. Do you want to see?" Her eyes went wide, and she didn't actually wait for an answer from Jaune before she pushed her way down, taking the cock into her mouth and aggressively starting to suck on it. It was definitely big, though, and her eyes went wide as she realized how perhaps in over her head she really was about this situation. Not that it would stop her.

"You're doing well," Jaune said, not knowing how to do anything other than be encouraging even in the face of Yang's porn star act. He just wanted to do this properly and get through it all, as his eyes drifted over to Pyrrha, hoping he wasn't going to see her having second thoughts about this. He would have stopped it in a minute if she seemed to be, he just didn't want her to have to regret something this bad, or to strain relations with Yang over it.

But Pyrrha was very much the opposite of hesitant. She was enthralled as she watched another girl suck Jaune's cock. She didn't know exactly why, but something about seeing him being touched by another girl was igniting things in her. Strange things that weren't quite jealousy. Weren't even close, in fact, even though by all accounts she should have been feeling jealousy swell up inside her. It was what she'd been afraid of, in fact. But there she was, feeling almost the opposite of that; excitement. Something about seeing Jaune getting sucked off by Yang was inspiring an enthrallment in her that she couldn't help but be pulled into, a deep and intense allure that left her watching in awe.

With her eyes shut tight, Yang focused on giving Jaune's amazing cock the attention it deserved, which meant it had to go down her throat. She had a cock in front of her that could make her dreams come true, and she had no choice but to go all out on it, taking it down as she gagged, eyes going wide in amazement as her fingers ran along his shaft, realizing how much was still left as the thick member forced her throat open like it had never been before. She should have been worried by this new and seemingly insurmountable challenge, but she could not have been more excited as she bobbed her head up and down, intent on sucking him down even deeper still.

"Don't go further than you have to," Jaune said, trying to stay supportively and sane about this even as it became clear from the crazed look in Yang's eye that she was losing her composure, for whatever measure of composure she'd had moments earlier. "It's okay, it's not--"

Yang was having none of that. Her head pulled up, leaving saliva to spill from her mouth as she gave the dick a nice double grip handjob, staring angrily up at him. "I'm a real cocksucking slut, okay? I live for having my face fucked and for worshiping big dicks, so I need to go as far as I can, okay?" She was harsh about it, not even really processing how much it sounded like she was insulting herself as she shoved back down eagerly, going all out on slurping him down again, even if the choking noises continued. She wasn't going to let anything stop her as she pursued the relentless indulgence of sucking him down and getting off as hard as she could. This was about going all out and nothing else was going to do.

Up and down her head went, the sputtering and gagging noises only growing fiercer as she took him further down, handling him with a bit of a struggle that she utterly refused to let get in her way, powering through it as she closed her eyes and focused on just getting it all down. The insurmountable effort was something she refused to actually let trip her up as she took down inch after inch of cock, loving the feeling of it throbbing in her throat, just aching with need and a desire to cum. She was certain he was close, that she needed to only get down just that little bit more for him to blow his massive load.

But it didn't happen. She kept going. Kept sucking and bobbing her head, and Jaune outlasted every guy she'd ever sucked off. More than outlasted him, actually; she was losing her cool as she kept going, facefucking herself on his meaty dick and getting none of the salty reward she craved for her hard work. Again and again the took him down, drooling all over his cock, more spit running down onto her tits, all for nothing. It was frustrating and made even worse by the fact that she was starting to wonder if maybe Pyrrha was right. She didn't like that, not because Jaune couldn't get off or because Pyrrha had her own relationship problems, but because it meant there was a guy out there that Yang herself could not get off.

"That's not normal," she gasped as she pulled up off of his cock, a moment of frank openness as she shied away from the overwrought porn dialogue for a moment to actually address the issue. "That's... God, that's really fucked up. I think we need to try something else." She didn't want to admit her neck was getting sore from sucking his cock for so long as she rose up, grabbing Jaune's shoulder and pushing him down. "But it's nothing I don't think a needy little cunt around your cock can't fix." She licked her lips as she climbed into his lap, impatiently grabbing hold of his cock and slamming herself right down onto it, gasping in delight as she felt the meaty dick fill her up. 

She had been right about it making dreams come true as she felt it sink into her, reaching depths that no cock ever had before, and stretching her inner walls out amazingly. His cock was everything she had ever wanted and Pyrrha didn't hesitate to begin bouncing hard and fast in lap, riding him with an immediate, crazed grace. Her breasts heaved as she went, the pleasure immediate and her core aching as her inner walls, though parted wide by his dick, tried to clench down around it.

"You're really tight," Jaune groaned as he thrust up into her, figuring Yang was so desperate and eager for it that he wasn't in a position where it would hurt to go all out with her, rocking upward and filling her with his cock eagerly. It was the least he could do to help things along, if maybe not for himself then at least for her as he tried to help out.

"Of course I'm tight," Yang groaned. "I'm a tight pussied little whore, but you've got such a big dick that I feel like I'm a virgin again!" Not even the least bit aware she was killing the mood for Jaune with the way she spoke, Yang continued her needy, frantic bucking atop his cock without hesitation, throwing caution to the wind as she indulged as thoroughly as she possibly could. It didn't matter to her as she threw herself into the wild, unfettered thrill of riding a big cock and doing everything she could to enjoy herself; the bliss all just came naturally.

Pyrrha couldn't tear her eyes away from what she saw as Yang enjoyed her boyfriend as thoroughly as she possibly could. It was a lot to take in, a sight to behold that was only made worse by the fact that as she watched, she was starting to understand a little bit clearer what was happening to her. A certain ache between her legs left her stirring as the very unsubtle realization dawned upon Pyrrha that she was getting off to this. As she watched enthralled at the sight of Yang using her boyfriend's cock for her own enjoyment, it was impossible to deny. Pyrrha was getting turned on watching another girl fuck her boyfriend. There was in fact a tinge of jealousy in there, buried underneath the lust, but she hadn't noticed it because it wasn't fueling negative emotions, it was fueling a fire and a kink that drove right up to her and punched her in face.

Reaching a hand down between her legs, Pyrrha didn't show much shame as she knelt down beside Jaune, kissing him and purring, "It's really hot watching Yang ride you," into his ear. She rubbed at her slick mound, moaning as she turned up to stare at Yang, adoring both the amount of bounce in her body between her curls and her breasts, but also adoring the way her face was wracked with pleasure form her man's cock. There was an undeniable thrill to seeing it, and she didn't even begin to understand half of why or how, but rather than worry about it, Pyrrha couldn't help but lean into the tailspin, indulging in the madness and letting it take her wherever it wanted to.

"I bet you want to cum into my tight little cunt so badly," Yang whined, biting her lip as her breath raced, riding the cock taking a lot out of her. How could it not? It was so big, the pleasure overwhelming and her mind driven with a need to go harder and faster as she tried to get him off. "And I want it too. I want it so badly, Jaune, please cum in me and make me your slutty little blonde princess. Give it all to me! I need your cock!" She wasn't letting it go, wasn't slowing down her frantic, crazed dirty talk as she indulged in the kind of filth that continued to inspire no reaction from Jaune.

But it was enough to drive her over the edge. She yelled as she came, Yang's orgasms never subtle, but always driven by moans and pants and mewls that were partly overblown and all part of what she thought orgasms were supposed to sound like, but hardly just the very bold and noisy personality that was Yang Xiao Long even when she wasn't playing porn actress. Jaune felt it, groaning as her greedy walls clenched down on his cock, but he didn't cum, keeping up the thrusts and fucking her through it all.

Yang felt a hit to her confidence, left shaken by the fact that Jaune was supposed to cum. That it made absolutely no sense that he didn't. How could he possibly hold out against all of this? She'd throated his cock, then rode him to completion. Few boys had ever been able to even last as long as she did before her first climax, but here was Jaune, surviving more than he had any damned right to. It wasn't an easy pill to swallow, and she was glad Jaune kept thrusting, because it helped keep her bouncing on his cock, holding onto her rhythm and refusing to let on to the fact that now, she was getting frustrated.

"I guess you just need a bit more work," Yang groaned, hands settling onto Jaune's chest. "So come, stud, fire off that thick cock deep into my slutty little hole. I know you want to." She licked her lips as Jaune reached up to grab her breasts, fondling them as he helped her along too. "Oh, you like my big tits, do you? Well, if you give my slutty hole the cum it's addicted to, maybe I'll even let you fuck them."

Jaune was trying very hard not to roll his eyes. The sex was pretty good; Yang wasn't as good as Pyrrha had been, but Pyrrha was one of a kind, and the pleasure was certainly profound and intense enough for him to be okay with seeing where this all went, but goddamn was she annoying. He hoped that by fondling her he might push her into focusing on more general noises, on the sounds of lust and aching need that wouldn't have her talking so hammily. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was something.

The way that Jaune was conquering Yang without even trying did more to Pyrrha as she fingered herself eagerly, toying with her pussy and staring up at the action. She was amazed by it, the way that he proved indomitable even against the intense talents of the most promiscuous girl in their year and probably in all of Beacon. She'd brought many guys down to their knees--often literally, if she was to be believed--but she just couldn't get Jaune down. It was exactly what she wanted to see, and the more she Yang bucked atop his cock, the more she felt the pride swell within her. Not only was another girl unable to get one over on Jaune, but it meant that maybe she wasn't the problem after all.

Yang panted, driving herself up the wall in frustration as she rode his cock harder and faster. Fucked herself right into orgasm number two in short order as, for all he failed to get off, his cock was absolutely magical when it came to hitting her just right, filling her so succinctly and utterly that she had no hope of not losing herself time and again to the pleasure he was hitting her with. It was so much to take in both figuratively and especially literally, and she screeched as another immense climax wracked her body.

"Cum in my slutty hole!" Yang yelled again. "Come on Jaune I need your cum so badly, need to feel like the dirty girl I am and--"

"Yang," Jaune said, groaning as he interrupted her. "I don't mean to be rude, but can you please stop the porn star act? It's really getting annoying."Yang stopped dead in motion, eyes narrowing as she stared down at Jaune, heaving a sigh and rolling off of his cock. "Fuck your boyfriend for a little while," Yang said, pulling off of his cock and trying to play it off cool with, "I need to regroup and think about how I'm going to deal with this." She genuinely had no idea how, but god was she getting sore.

Worked up from the sight of Jaune fucking another girl, Pyrrha gladly rolled up onto Jaune's lap and started to ride him cowgirl style, taking Yang's place as she smiled down at him. "It's okay, between the two of us I bet we can get him off. The issue I had was just getting tired, but we can go twice as long together, and with breaks maybe even longer than that. We're going to do this." She bit her lip, staring over at Yang as she pulled her over. "Come behind me and help me out, though."

Trying to bite down on her frustrations, Yang got behind Pyrrha, grabbing hold of her breasts and kneading them, fondling the redhead's bosom, almost as ample and perky as her own tits were. She was at least visually a bit calmer now as she dropped the act a bit more, opening up to something a little more sensible and restrained as she felt Pyrrha up, staring at Jaune and trying to figure him out. What was his secret? What could have possibly helped him avoid getting off?

She didn't know, but one thing she did know was that almost every guy she'd ever met loved the idea of two girls kissing. So she pulled Pyrrha in for a hot, deep kiss, moaning as she showed off her bisexual side and went for Pyrrha, squeezing her tits more eagerly as she practically shoved her tongue down the redhead's throat. And though it had been to try and spark a reaction and make Jaune cum from the sight of lurid girl on girl right before his eyes--featuring his own girlfriend, no less--she was more than definitely doing it for her a little bit too.

But it didn't do anything. "That's really hot," Jaune remarked, his hands running up along Pyrrha's sides, but ultimately no reaction coming from this as he just kept thrusting into Pyrrha and hoping for the best, even if the best didn't really show up through his efforts. It wasn't something he continued taking to heart.

Pyrrha came again before long, and Yang pulled her off of the cock and into something that she was certain he wouldn't be able to resist. Surely having two girls suck on his cock would do the trick. So they went at it, Pyrrha getting at his head again while Yang went low, maybe not keeping up the vocal porn star act but licking at his base and at his balls with the fervor she had learned by sight, moaning as she threw herself ravenously at the task at hand. Two tongues and four hands descended onto Jaune's dick, trying to pleasure it across every inch they could as Pyrrha and Yang began to work together for very different sorts of reasons in trying to get Jaune off.

Yang just wanted him to cum; pride was on the line now, everything about this situation proving utterly unacceptable to him. She needed him to cum, needed that assurance she still had it and that she could make him blow his load no matter what happened. The fact that he'd thus far failed to blow his load wasn't acceptable, and she had to change that. But then there was Pyrrha, who felt like she was really getting somewhere with her own hungers as she joined Yang in working over Jaune's cock, loving the chance to share him with the girl who had just been riding his cock. Something about that scratched weird itches within her as she teamed up with Yang, sinking deeper into this crazy act of pure, reckless excitement without much understanding of how or why this was doing as much to her as it was.

Not privy to their inner thoughts but lavished with so much attention across every inch of him, Jaune twisted happily about, groaning as he stared down at the two beautiful girls working his cock over. Yang licking his balls in particular left him shivering every time it happened, while the way Pyrrha locked eyes with him and stared with a loving grace even as she shared his dick with Yang left him feeling strange, not for the fact she wore her adoration for him so plainly, but for the way that she so carelessly and utterly indulged in the thrill of joining Yang. He could see the excitement in her eyes, the bubbling thrill that surged up fiercer and hotter as she worked him over; he had no idea why, but he wasn't going to argue against it; their double teaming felt amazing.

When tongues failed, the girls moved up to breasts, both stacked huntresses in training using their tits to try and work his now very wet cock over, both coming in from the sides and making out over the head of his cock as they rocked their chests up and down, letting him fuck their cleavage as they kissed. It was a lot of effort all in one, an eager attempt to try and get Jaune off as they shared in one another as much as in him. For Yang, it was being able to make out with a gorgeous girl as she fucked a hung stud, while Pyrrha was sinking deeper into this twisted delight of having another girl around to indulge in Jaune's dick with. It made little sense, but it didn't have to make sense, it just had to feel good. And with a tongue aggressively in her mouth, nipples rubbing against hers, and the knowledge that Jaune was staring at this like it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, it felt damn good.

"Eat that pussy raw!" Yang yelled as she held Pyrrha's head in tight, forcing the redhead down to lick her snatch while she pressed her own lips up to Jaune's, making out with him as he railed his girlfriend. They were going through every position they could now as the girls hoped they could prolong the effort by taking turns. "And you. Fucking cum already! Come on Jaune, what the fuck is wrong with you? You need to give her your cum, look at how desperate she is for it. Listen to the noises she's making." She was on her last rope, so breathless now that she almost felt like the anger was gone, like she was just so tired and frustrated that it was an innate sense of maddened aggression. She didn't understand this at all, and she wished it would end if only so it was just finally over.

Pyrrha made delighted, desperate noises between Yang's legs as she learned how to eat pussy, not the first time that day she'd done it, and she was a quick learner, to the surprise of nobody in the room. Her tongue dragged up and down the slick, needy folds as she was railed hard from behind, Jaune finally giving it to her as harshly as she craved it now as Yang wound them both up to get rougher. It was an exciting feeling made all the better by the fact that the blond was doing everything he could to get her off; she could tell that he'd pretty much given up on himself, but he was doing his best to try and help her and Yang enjoy themselves.

And they did. Again and again throughout the night, until finally Yang was ready to throw something across the room. ""Fuck it, I'm done!" Yang yelled, groaning as she pulled up off of him, breathless, out of stamina, and completely tired. But she couldn't admit her exhaustion, even as she panted and stumbled back, shuddering as she had been fucked through orgasm after sweet, intense orgasm, dicked and devoured and fingered to an amazing end, but she simply could not live with it anymore. "Your boyfriend is a freak and I'm not going to waste my time with this any longer." Nobody was buying her excuse, of course, but still, Jaune pulled a twitching, exhausted Pyrrha off of his lap as she looked sore and absolutely blissed out of her mind.

"If you're done, then can I come in now? It's gotten cold out here?" came a voice that startled all three of them, as Blake pushed the window open and climbed inside, her fingers glistening with her own juices. She had been playing voyeur for the past few hours, having snuck back around the dorms after finishing her book and watching the action; she usually peeked in on Yang's perversions when she was kicked out of the room, usually not bold enough to do anything of the sort herself but able to live vicariously through her partner as a voyeur to it all. And she had gotten off time after time to the sight of Jaune fucking the two energetic, physically excellent specimens over and over. "Sorry to barge in while nobody is dressed, but I'm freezing."

Pyrrha was too tired to do anything or care about Blake arriving, while Yang was frustrated and knew Blake liked to sometimes watch. But then there was Jaune, who stared in surprise at the faunus, quickly putting together what had happened and what she was doing, as her gaze fell into a closer up and clearer look at the rigid cock standing at attention. Her eyes then followed to his face, and as Jaune shirked away and began to dress himself and Pyrrha to take the back to their dorm room, she gave him a suggestive smile so wide that even tired, barely coherent Pyrrha could see it.

In the end, Yang had not been able to do for Jaune what Pyrrha had hoped, but the ragged parts of her mind that were still able to string proper thoughts together took eager note of the interest clear across Blake's face, as she had come to terms utterly with new desire to watch Jaune fuck other girls, and it seemed the next target had made herself readily known to the others.


	3. Roleplay Ravishing

Blake couldn't forget what she had seen, but that may have been because she had made little effort to. If anything, she was slipping into a strange kind of fixation with Pyrrha and Jaune's relationship, always watching them out of the corner of her eye. On the surface, it all seemed so sweet, almost chaste to the people who had no idea what realities lay beneath, as surely nobody had any idea what the truth of their relationship really was. They were always caught holding hands or giving little pecks on the cheek, so sweet and innocent, paired with the reality that nobody would have ever thought Jaune was secretly gifted with a monster of a dick. It was all so weirdly enthralling to Blake, who found herself envious. She herself had never really known much sex; a few quickies in the White Fang camps where there was time and frustration, but for the most part she was left with her romance novels.

They were trash. Smutty, bizarre trash written with a strange view of sexuality and absolutely ludicrous plots, but they weren't even a guilty pleasure for the faunus, as she buried her face into the books and got lost in their stories. Stories that she couldn't help but begin slotting the faces and bodies of Pyrrha and Jaune into, she found. She wasn't romantically attracted to either of them, but she couldn't exactly deny they were attractive, and the lingering memory of Jaune's big dick and the mess he'd fucked Yang into all lingered far too much in her mind for her to help.

But maybe there was something else she could help, as she slipped down beside Pyrrha at lunch when she was alone. "Do you still need help?" she asked, speaking low and a little embarrassed, given what she was about to do.

Pyrrha's cheeks burned a little bit, but she nodded slowly. "Desperately," she confessed. She and Jaune had kept it up in the days since the mess with Yang, but it still produced absolutely nothing of value. She got off a whole bunch, Jaune assured her he enjoyed himself despite not cumming once, and then he'd lay her exhausted body down to snuggle up to. She'd gotten past worrying about if he was disappointed or not as he pressed against her so lovingly, but there was still nothing she could have wanted more than to actually bring him that pleasure still. "W-why? Are you interested in..." 

One thing that the session with Yang had taught Pyrrha was that she really liked watching Jaune fuck another girl, and the lingering memories of him pounding Yang while she watched lingered in her mind as excited little memories for her to enjoy. She hadn't wanted to ask her friends for help under any sane circumstances, but if Blake was offering...

Blake slipped a book in front of Pyrrha, with a bookmark sticking out of it. "This should explain everything," she said, and was as gone as quickly as she had arrived.

Later that afternoon, Jaune stared in disbelief at the page. "I'm pretty sure this is rape," he said once he and Pyrrha had finished reading the chapter in question, and he looked at Pyrrha with clear discomfort. "She wants us to pretend to rape her."

"I think the term they use is 'ravishment'," Pyrrha corrected. "But it's not real. She just wants to role play with us, right? We can--it's weird, I know. But we can still make this work, can't we Jaune? I think it would be a lot of fun."

"Even pretending to be someone this cruel is... Come on, Pyrrha, look at how this guy talks."

Pyrrha nodded, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I know. Well, look, if we really don't like it, why don't we change the script? Once Blake is tied up she can't really do anything to stop us."

This was such a weird prospect for Jaune. He'd only really wanted to be with Pyrrha, but for the second time now, she was dragging him into sleeping with one of their friends, and this time it was steeped in some weird role play nonsense ripped from an overly florid book he couldn't believe he'd just read a passage from. It was astounding, and he was unsure what to make of it or what was driving Pyrrha to watch him fuck other girls. But the want with which she looked at him, the desire and the plea for him to play along, was something he couldn't really deny. He wanted to make her happy, and to help her deal with her worries about his orgasms. And maybe it helped that Blake was also incredibly hot. "Fine," he sighed. "Ask her if she's free this weekend.  
******************************  
Picking the lock on the old, unused janitor's closet was a piece of cake for the faunus, as she opened the door and stepped in, a confused Pyrrha and Jaune following her, not sure what to make of her plan. She'd led them to some far-flung hallway in Beacon, to a janitor's closet that was apparently completely abandoned, and which she had said was her little space for occasional privacy. A mattress lay on the bed along with a stack of books, some boxes of tissues, and cans of food, making it very clear what much of her time spent there involved. "I know it's not much, but I needed somewhere we could guarantee privacy."

"It's... Private." Jaune said, not sure what else to make of this dingy room off in the middle of nowhere that he'd be spending his Saturday afternoon in, as he watched Blake strip down, her lean, taut body catching his eye with an incredibly fascinated swell of want, one that he would have felt guilty about if he didn't peek over to Pyrrha to find her eyeing Blake just as eagerly, biting her lip in the process. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, you all know the characters you need to play, right? We just get into it." Once Blake was undressed, she slipped onto the mattress and grabbed the pairs of handcuffs she'd already attached to the radiator that hadn't been on for years. "We can get into character whenever you're ready."

"Hold on," Pyrrha said, kneeling down and helping Blake into the second pair of handcuffs as she fumbled clumsily with trying to get it on with the hand she was trying to tie up. "Jaune and I have made some changes to the 'script'. And we agreed on the safe word; Oobleck."

"If it ever becomes too much, please say it," Jaune said, trying his best to appeal to some sense of sanity within this situation. "We won't be upset, and I don't want to hurt you. I can say it too, if I have to."

"That's fine," Blake said, a little frustrated and reluctant, but ready to get this moving. "Now let's do this."

Jaune cleared his throat, rolling his eyes as he readied himself for the awful plot of that terrible book he'd read. "I finally have you in my clutches, rebel leader!" He felt the embarrassment swell up hotly within him for even thinking of saying that, and he could see Pyrrha trying not to snicker out of the corner of his eye. "For too long, you have vexed me." Who even said 'vexed' anymore?

"You're pure evil, Emperor!" Blake yelled in return, "And I will bring your false rule down. I know what you did to Prince Daelin, and I will not let you get away with this. Nothing you can do will make me betray the others, and they will find me."

"I don't want you to talk," Jaune said. "My love, come over here and ready my--" Jaune let out a frustrated groan, ready to throw the safe word down in embarrassment right there, before coming back with, "Polish the royal scepter."

"With pleasure, my lord," purred Pyrrha, the 'empress' of this cruel kingdom. She dropped down to her knees in front of Jaune, licking her lips as she tried to come at this with a sense of humour and playfulness that she found made it much more easier to stomach. Especially as she got Jaune's cock out of his pants. For all his embarrassment, the sight of a stripped cat faunus handcuffed on the bed was certainly enough to ignite him, and his massive erection stood proud and twitching as as she took it in hand, giving it a few loving strokes and kisses as they continued.

"My wife is barren, and I need to produce an heir to my throne. For your insolence, I've decided your fate will not be death, but instead to be my concubine, and carry my child. But I won't force you to bend before my; instead, I will make you beg for the privilege of carrying my seed."

Blake's thighs were already rubbing in frustration together as she watched Pyrrha get down and dirty with Jaune's cock, her aggressive and eager blowjob picking up an immediate and steady pace right off the bat as she serviced his cock, more Pyrrha than empress she figured. "You will never make me beg," she said. "You're evil, and I would never want such a horrible fate. So go on, do your worst to me, but my friends will come back for me before you have taken me."

Standing there with his cock wrapped in the hot, wet embrace of Pyrrha's amazing and eager mouth while he stared up and down Blake's naked and lovely body, Jaune certainly felt like royalty. His fingers tangled into Pyrrha's hair, guiding her blowjob deeper as he followed the story. "Your friends won't come to save you, but even if they do, my armies are powerful. If I have to teach every last female rebel of age how to kneel and bend their heads, then I'll do it. All of you will come to serve me with an eagerness and hunger that you will never be able to shake!"

Pyrrha gagged noisily as he pushed her down, as his cock slipped into her throat, and Jaune's hand immediately stopped, but Pyrrha's head didn't. She moaned, closing her eyes as she let his dick slip into her throat, head bobbing back and forth eagerly as she sucked him down. Her hand worked along his shaft, clinging to the precious moment of closeness she had with him, not caring about how much the need of taking his cock down her throat proved almost like a struggle. It was well worth the effort, she decided, well worth almost testing her limits for.

But Jaune wanted to move on with the scene, easing Pyrrha off of his cock and sitting down on the mattress, pulling Pyrrha down with him. He walked the line carefully, wanting to seem halfway convincing in his forcefulness while also not actually hurting her. Pyrrha followed gladly, moaning as she grabbed hold of his dick, fingers rubbing along it and smearing his saliva all over his shaft as she settled down. "Sit on your throne," he told her, and Pyrrha was more than happy to, throwing herself down onto his cock with an eagerness that seemed slightly unsettling for just how much Pyrrha had been lit up by all of this scene.

Blake could feel the eyes on her, both Jaune and Pyrrha looking up and down her body as the redhead impaled herself down on Jaune's cock, the long shaft burying itself almost impossibly into her tight hole, pushing into her and leaving her gasping in delight. She felt exposed, and yet at the same time she was the voyeur, watching as Pyrrha grabbed hold of Jaune's head and braced against him, starting to ride his cock quickly and without hesitation, her breasts heaving in the process. She was so eager to play along, so eager to get what she sought for him, and Blake could hardly believe the sight of it, even though she'd already seen them fuck before.

The sight of them fucking left her wet, thighs rubbing together hard in frustration as she let out a little whine, sinking into the character and playing happily along. "You're a fool! Convince yourself of whatever you want, but I know the truth about you, and soon everybody in this nation will. You are nothing, and it doesn't matter what you try to tempt me with. I will beg for nothing!"

"You really should," Jaune grunted, hands grabbing at Pyrrha's breasts, kneading them as she moved wildly atop him. Her vigorous riding of his whole cock left him wanting to grab hold of her and help ease some of the pressure off of her, but the way she moaned left him wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt about her comfort. They had fucked so much that maybe she could handle him all the way now with ease. It was something he was willing to believe for the sake of things moving along, as her slick pussy clenched tightly around his shaft and she rode him harder and faster.

Pyrrha knew that in short order, Jaune would be fucking Blake. And she was going to enjoy it in some strange, jealousy-charged way. But before she did, she wanted the chance to go all out on him first, to ride him and prove that he was hers, a territorial show of control in front of the handcuffed faunus. She didn't have long to savour it, but the feeling of his rock hard cock deep inside of her and the unmitigated thrill of going all out with him while she had the chance to was something Pyrrha couldn't pass down the opportunity for, milking the mad, delighted swell of pleasure she felt for all she could get from it. "Your cock feels so good, your highness. I don't think that lowly wretch is worthy of it." She pressed into him, relishing in the jealousy. "But I know you need an heir."

"You seem to be paying a lot of attention to my cock," Jaune said, almost ignoring Pyrrha's remark entirely as he kept to the script. "You seem to be staring at it. Maybe because you're starting to wonder how it would feel to be buried inside of you instead." His fingers kneaded Pyrrha's breasts excitedly, and he relished in everything about what was happening. He may not have been able to cum, but he still found pleasure in the snug feeling of a slick pussy or an eager mouth around his cock, still loved feeling up Pyrrha's incredible body and being able to enjoy the way she twisted about against his touch. How could he not? And the feeling of Blake's gaze upon him, burning within him a frustration he couldn't shake, only made it better; he was pushed further and hotter by it, starting to thrust up into Pyrrha, winding her up harder and faster as he went. Sex was enjoyable just for being sex, in his eyes, and the knowledge he could make his girlfriend cum again and again was something he prided himself on.

Pyrrha came with a needy howl, spine arching back as she pressed into him, moaning and biting down hard on her lip. The sensations that washed over her were so satisfying, so utterly, desperately incredible, and she was left with an incredible sense of pure delight. Her greedy hole clenched down around Jaune's dick, and she had stopped expecting the warmth and gooiness to flood into her, accepted that she wasn't going to get him off with just one orgasm and focused instead on riding her bliss out, embracing the moment and the mad delights shuddering across her body like electricity.

"That will be enough," Jaune said, as the panting, gasping Pyrrha began to grind slowly against him, savouring his closeness and warmth in her afterglow. "I have no need to seed a barren womb." But as he spoke, he winced a little, the words just a touch too cruel, and he muttered beneath his breath, "I'm sorry for saying that about you, you're no--"

"Shh, it's okay, Jaune. It's only a game." Pyrrha leaned back and kissed him, adoring her sweet boyfriend and his considerate, careful attempts to keep from upsetting her. She said louder, "Of course, emperor. You need to instead break down our rebel toy over here." She slipped off of his cock, now sticky with her slick nectar and just ripe for plunging into Blake.

"You know, if you were to give in to me, I reward loyalty," Jaune said, leaning forward and running his hands along her sleek, firm legs. "You could have comfort in the castle, even when I don't have need for your body, and you would be able to see our child every day, be a part of their upbringing."

As he spoke, Pyrrha grabbed hold of Blake's breasts, squeezing them eagerly as she pressed kisses into the faunus's neck, moaning as she began to adore Blake's taut body with gusto. The excuse to be able to touch and make out with her friends while Jaune fucked them was something she was quickly coming to enjoy about these offers for 'help', as she went at Blake clearly wanting her. "You could make this so much easier for yourself if you give him what he wants. And I promise, his magnificent cock can give you pleasure like you've never known before."

"My legs will never part for a monster," Blake hissed, even as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, the pleasure hitting her like she could hardly handle. Her legs pushed tighter together as she shook her head. "You may force them open if you'd like, but I will never surrender to you."

"I won't be opening them up," Jaune said, shaking his head as his hands run up to her thighs, grabbing hold of them as he shoves forward, pressing his head down to her mound and licking up her pussy, trailing his tongue along the quivering slit. The pressure drew a gasp from Blake's lips, a cry of sudden delight as her body and the sensitive need bubbling up inside of her began to push against her ability to properly stay in character. How could she help herself? Another lick, and Jaune was the one to make a sound, groaning appreciatively as he savoured just how wet the sight of him and Pyrrha fucking had left Blake. "I can promise you that."

"Oh, no, don't stoop to the level of giving her pleasure," Pyrrha said, shaking her head. "She's too lowly to deserve your touch."

"I don't need the sexual advice of a woman who cannot even bear my seed!" Jaune snapped, his eyes apologetic as he looked at Pyrrha, not quite breaking character this time, but still drawing a laugh from the girls as they savoured just how much fun this had ended up being for all of them, in the strangest of ways

Back and forth Jaune's tongue danced, as he began to eat Blake out with an eager and relentless pace. He liked going down on girls because it was an act focused solely on bringing someone else to orgasm. Not only did it feel kind and like a sign of affection to work solely for someone else's sexual relief, but it was an act devoid of the pressure that had been put on him by Pyrrha's frustrations, which she said were under control but which always had a funny way of flaring up a few orgasms in. Here, he didn't have to worry about that, and staring up Blake's body to see her face staring at him, her black hair messy and her eyes staring down with smoldering adoration. There was something utterly gorgeous about her, and the captivating lust that consumed her made Jaune all the more happy to indulge as much as he could in finding pleasure with her.

Blake let out a deep, exciting rumble of a purr as she twisted against his firm touch. Jaune's tongue kept lapping up and down her pussy, leaving her squirming as the shuddering thrill of relief ran up her spine. Blake was a girl in need, consumed by a frustration growing hotter with each lap of his tongue against her mound. There was nothing she wanted more than to see where this ended, and already lit up by pleasure, the sudden presence of two mouths and four hands working at her body proved to be just what she had needed. Her thighs and breasts were caressed by the strong grips, while the tongues moved along her folds and lapped at her neck, Pyrrha steadily rising up along her, kissing until she was right at her cheek, planting a loving kiss onto it before seizing her lips even hungrier still.

There was too much passion in what they were doing to properly replicate the scene in the book, to achieve the same callous, cruel tone that followed. In the book, the emperor hadn't eaten the rebel leader out, nor did said leader have to muffle her moans as the empress made out with her. Burt even still, the adaptation of one of Blake's favorite scenes was something that made her chest tighten with a special kind of excitement, an exhilaration only made better by the throbbing swell of pleasure deep within her. Blake was on the verge of release, knowing that she was going to be eaten out right to the point of climax, and it helped make this fantasy turned reality into something truly special and captivating for the faunus.

Struggling not to squirm too much as she attempted to temper her frustrations and the pressure to keep in character with reminders that this was just friends having fun, Blake could barely help herself. She felt so good, and the pleasures refused to let up as Jaune's tongue focused on her clit and fingers sank into her pussy, leaving her slicker and hotter, burning up with a greater and greater swell of pure need. She could hardly believe how good she felt, how much every inch of her ached with a craven, burning need for more, but she couldn't stop, couldn't let up. The burning, aching thrills that clenched tightly against her body were overwhelming, and all she could think about was how badly she needed relief, craving nothing more than the burning delight to flare up across her body.

So caught up in what he was doing as he devoured Blake's pussy, Jaune almost let himself get so carried away he didn't stop eating her out, but the frustrated gasps that followed shook him from his devoted oral treatment, and he pulled back, shocked out of eating her out as he realized he'd almost made her cum. That was the last thing he wanted to do given the circumstances, and the sudden denial of Blake's orgasm made her whimper in genuine frustration, her legs parting a little bit as the pleasure and its denial served to leave her a little weak and vulnerable.

Taking the opportunity, Jaune placed his cock between the small gap of her parted thighs, pressing right up to her entrance, his head pushing and squishing her puffy labia down as he said, "You want me," with a harsh snarl, a possessive and aggressive tone It was a smug way to read the situation, but hardly an undeserved one, given the way Blake twisted against her bindings, frustrated and whining in the face of the pleasure he gave her. Up and down he rocked his cock, guiding the throbbing head along her slit, rubbing with an eager and foreboding slowness. "And all you need to do is admit it, and I'll fill you."

Spine arching and lip feeling like it was going to split open from the tightness of her teeth pressing against it, Blake felt the temptation like never before. Maybe in reality, she didn't need to deny herself the pleasure, wasn't being pushed and teased into giving up everything she held onto in the name of getting fucked, but the grip she held on her character was a tight one, one that she couldn't let go of so easily, and yet, with the way that Jaune's mighty cock brushed along her slit and her thighs, so full of blood and warm, throbbing against her in need... Blake wasn't ready for any of this, and she could feel herself slipping and whining, head rolling back in frustration as she pleaded at last. "Please fuck me," she said, voice trembling as she let out something frank and desperate, something that came from Blake, as she took a moment to even remember she had a character to play. "Ah, please, emperor, I need your cock inside of me. I want you to fill my pussy, fuck me into respecting your power, and breed me!"

As Blake's legs spread wide and she left him with unfettered, broad access to her slick and needy hole, those words were exactly what Jaune had wanted to hear, and he pushed himself slowly into Blake as Pyrrha leaned in to suck on one of her tits, the satisfaction of surrender leaving the faunus lit up with delight as felt Jaune take her. There was nothing she'd ever fucked herself with that could compare now to Jaune's massive cock pushing into her, the fullness that drove her mad with delight and left her whining and twisting happily about. "Don't hold back," Blake gasped.

Jaune was uneasy about the prospect of not holding back, even as she took inch after inch of girthy dick into her without trouble. But he knew that he had to try and make her happy, and that if he held back too much she was going to know and would complain about it. With the slick, desperate pussy holding unbearably tight around his cock, he supposed he didn't really have a choice in the matter, and his fingers dug into her hips as her legs spread wide for him and then wrapped around his waist. From playing reluctant to bursting with desperation within seconds, Blake wasn't playing around, and Jaune knew he couldn't disappoint now.

Back and forth his hips bucked as he began to fuck his 'prisoner', and with Pyrrha and Yang having both handled his worst just fine, he decided to just start getting to work at Blake, not worrying too much about hurting her while keeping an eye on her just in case. Thrusting into her slick, needy pussy was certainly something that he could get used to, he realized, groaning as his fingers tightened against her and he got to work, and the way that Blake moaned so happily for him was all the more incredible. It was an enthralling sight to behold, and one he was all too happy to embrace, for a moment forgetting that he was playing a character too. "I never thought that a rebel's wretched pussy could feel so good."

Pyrrha bit her lip as she watched Jaune at work, his cock sheathed in the tight warmth of another one of their friends, fucking Blake with a speed that startled her. He was growing more confident in himself now, more certain of how to use his size but also not holding himself back for fear of fucking girls too hard; he wasn't going all-out and savaging Blake, but there was little about the way he took it to her that seemed tender or careful. Jaune was building up a steady pace, perhaps tired of hearing girls scream for him to fuck them harder. Whatever the reason, the sight of her boyfriend fucking another girl was once more setting Pyrrha alight with all the excitements she had come to crave from the voyeuristic delight of seeing Jaune fucking another girl.

"Now that you know your place, I can release your bindings," Pyrrha said, fingers toying with Blake's breasts as she dragged her tongue across the faunus's neck, up along her chin, and into a kiss. "If you promise to obey, of course." But all Pyrrha got in response were moans, spilling desperate and mad from Blake's lips as she was fucked into a state of absolute nirvana and there was simply no patience or time left for her to be able to convey anything else. Which left Pyrrha sighing, and decided she'd undo them, reaching for the cuffs and palming them, but she hadn't realized that these weren't toys. They were real, hard metal cuffs.

But Pyrrha was in a bit of a compromised state, worked up and horny, and she didn't think. Blake's lack of an answer wasn't much help either to root her in reality, as she listened enviously to the blissed out and utterly useless response. All of it combined to leave her hasty as she reached for the cuffs, a mixture of semblance and pure strength helping her break the cuffs off of Blake's wrists, and with the shattering of the metal, Blake snapped back into reality. "Those were mine!" she yelled, shocked and worried by the sudden shattering of her own cuffs, groaning as Jaune stopped thrusting and the entire sexually charged madness came to a screeching halt.

"Oops," Pyrrha said, eyes going wide as she looked sheepishly down at Blake, then up to the cuffs once more. She'd fucked up, and she didn't know what to do or what to say, but she had to offer up some kind of apology, for as much as she had no idea what kind of apology would even work her. "Um. I'm sorry, I--where did you buy them? I'll get you some new ones."

Blake laughed nervously at the prospect of having bought the handcuffs, as that wasn't entirely the case, but before she could think of something, Jaune remarked with a low growl, "That was really hot." His fingers tightened against Blake a little bit, as he watched the scene come to a standstill out of an awkwardness he wanted to get rid of, and what better way to deal with all of that than to simply stop giving a shit about any such concerns? Eager to try and push the situation back into place, Jaune took a harsh, deep slam into Blake, making her cry out and easing away all of her worries about the broken handcuffs, before resuming his fervid pounding of the cat's pretty pussy.

All too happy to be pounded again, Blake gladly let Jaune reduce her to a mewling wreck once more, moaning as her hands reached out to grab at him, pulling him in closer as his body tightened against her touch. Pyrrha had leaned over her, moving on to her other tit and sucking firmer on it as she tried to apologize for breaking the handcuffs, and as the thick cock fucked her loose, she found herself unable to care about what was happening or what was broken; she felt too good for such concerns to bother her. Her body burned with a need that was unquenchable, and the feeling of being pounded and ravaged by Jaune was leaving her a ragged mess, twisting on the bed and heaving about against his hungry touch, his steady and unflinching desire to fuck her mad proving more than she was even remotely equipped to handle, but it was that insanity that made it all feel so fucking good.

Feverishly thrusting into the slick, greedy twat, Jaune let loose something feral in the process of fucking Blake. She seemed to be enjoying herself, and as long as she remained vocal and clearly not hurt, he was willing to play along, the experience he'd gained with keeping Pyrrha happy helping him figure out how to balance his size and his strength against his concerns for going too rough while still being able to give her an enjoyable time. And he was rewarded quickly for his hard work, as Blake came so loudly that Pyrrha had to quickly clasp her hand down onto her mouth to keep her from screaming and altering someone to their presence.

Blake lit up with a pleasure more intense than she could have ever hoped for, and the fervid, mad writhing that set her body into eager and desperate motion left four eyes bearing down upon her in adoration, as she dug her fingers tighter into Jaune's back and pulled him down toward her, into a hungry and fervid kiss. She knew his girlfriend was right there, could even feel the heat coming off of her gaze as a flare of jealousy naturally spiked up within Pyrrha, but she didn't care, clutching Jaune tightly and groaning, "Fuck me harder," as she thrust upward against him, using her newly liberated grip to urge him to take her.

Jaune couldn't resist her kiss, not with her inner walls gripping his dick so tightly and her frustrated moans driving him absolutely wild. He kept thrusting, kept working to push her over the edge as he realized that he was the luckiest guy in Beacon at this rate, and wanted to do everything he could to keep along with this amazing parade of madness and girlfriend-approved adultery. There was something about having Blake squirming beneath him and the delight of fucking the faunus into a mewling wreck after having already worn his teammate out the Saturday before that felt utterly decadent, and it was a kind of decadence he wanted to hold onto.

Jealousy flared within Pyrrha, but it was one that ached with the same voyeuristic kind of depravity she'd already come to expect after watching Jaune drill Yang. And she rolled with it, slipping a hand between her legs and fingering herself as she leaned in, kissing all over both Jaune and Blake's necks, moaning as she served as an aide to their fucking, wanting to help both of them feel better as she let their madness draw onward, so excited to see where this could all go and what sorts of insanity they could still get into. This whole thing was mind blowing.

"I need you to cum in me!" Blake screamed as she came again, determined to get her off now, to help him get what he needed, to bring him over the edge. But it wasn't for the selfless reasons of Pyrrha, or even the smug pride that Yang had carried herself with. All Blake wanted, as she clutched him tightly, was to feel him cum inside of her. To feel all that hot spunk flooding into her greedy hole, so craze and out of it that if she were to be bred for real, she would have been excited by the prospect in her lusty haze.

Blake seemed to be slipping out of focus as she bucked upward against his thrusts, and Jaune was starting to find reason to be worried about her, drawing his hips back and saying, "I think if you want to prove your new devotion, you should be the one to please me instead," he said, looking at the writhing, whimpering faunus on the bed as he sat back on the mattress. "Come ride my cock." In reality, he really just wanted a way to be able to put a pause on this whole thing, to give her a short break while she gathered herself, so ragged and out of breath she took a second to even begin trying to sit up.

But there was no reason in Blake's mind to wait, throwing herself at Jaune again the second she could, straddling his lap and impaling herself down on his cock. She moved with an eagerness that seemed wildly out of character, but she was past the point of caring or being able to think about such things anymore, caring only about getting more of what she wanted from Jaune. Shoving herself down onto his cock, she began to ride him with a ferocity that even Pyrrha hadn't shown when she bounced up and down his cock, and a generally out of breath sense of frustration wasn't enough to stop her.

Pyrrha presses her chest against Jaune's back, beginning to rub her tits up and down along them as she moaned, kissing Jaune's shoulders and watching Blake at work. She still had a hand between her legs, working feverishly to get off as she watched and aided Jaune, hoping the extra contact could help wear him down? What else could she do? She was consumed by the sight of her boyfriend fucking her friend, but beneath it all, the desire to help him finally cum was still at the forefront of matters, not how much she liked the sight of him fucking other girls. At least, it still was for the moment.

There was nothing sane or sensible about the way Blake rutted herself atop Jaune's cock, hammering down and doing everything she could to get off. Maybe too eagerly, as she worked herself ragged too quickly. Sure, she was fast to a third orgasm and screaming as she came once more with his dick buried inside of her, but she couldn't even ride her way out to orgasm number four, exhausted from her frenzied, mad bliss, and she found herself blacking out entirely. "Fuck m-me..." She'd whined, and began to flop back.

Jaune just barely caught her, suddenly very worried about what was happening as he guided Blake down to the mattress. "What do we do?" he asked, suddenly not thinking at all about the mad bliss he'd been only seconds earlier deeply indulged in, thinking instead about the very real problem of a blacked out Pyrrha lying there. "S-should we get a teacher?"

Pyrrha didn't know the answer to that question, looking around in worry, very much aware that the situation would only land them in a bunch of trouble. But at the same time, Blake was passed out, and they needed to try and do something to help her. "Maybe we should--"

"Ah!" Blake perked right back up, only out for a few seconds before shocked back into consciousness. "I... What happened?" Her voice was airy and a little worn, but she seemed fine.

"You passed out," Jaune said, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw she was okay. Breathless and exhausted, but fine. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I... M-maybe?" Blake shook her head and took a second to gather herself. "I think I am. I'm tired though. And I don't remember the--I sat down to start riding you, and then I don't remember anything else after that, I'm sorry."

"As long as you're doing better, that's what's important," Pyrrha said.

"I didn't mean to get carried away like that. I remember what you told me about breaks when we were making the plans, but I couldn't help myself." Blake burned sheepish and pink. "But, Pyrrha, if you want to have your turn with him still, I can wait and try to get my energy back up."

Jaune shook his head. 'I'm not in the mood anymore." His hand motioned down toward his cock, which had softened as he became more concerned with the panic than with the sex, like a sane person would. "Sorry, Pyrrha."

"It's okay," Pyrrha said softly as she leaned in for a kiss. "I'm glad that you're more concerned with our friends' safety than you are with sex."

Blake bit her lip as she watched the couple kiss, and she let out a breathless, "Could I have one too?"

Jaune looked to Pyrrha for permission, surprised by Blake's question, but the cute girl had been through plenty, and a kiss would have probably been nice. "Sure," Jaune said, and Blake leaned forward, rising up a bit from her position on the bed, but ending up stumbling forward in the process, caught by Jaune as she pushed her lips up against his and took her opportunity.

They helped Blake get dressed, as she seemed wobbly and exhausted enough to have trouble walking. Especially given the trouble of getting her clothes back on, as her legs didn't feel quite like working. Jaune offered to carry her back to her dorm room and set her down for a much needed afternoon nap, while Pyrrha declared she would be right behind them, but wanted to tidy up for a second first. Once everyone was dressed and proper again, Jaune grabbed Blake and lifted her up, carrying her bridal style out of the abandoned closet and wondering what the least traveled path back to Team RWBY's dorm room would have been.

As it turned out, the better call might have been to just take the normal path and risk some people seeing them, as they instead ran into Professor Goodwitch, whose eyes went wide as she looked at the two of her students with dismay. Not only because of the sight, but because they reeked of sex and sweat, having cleaned up but not having bothered to make sure they didn't smell first. The obvious aroma was undeniable, and she knew what they had done, just didn't have the context for it.

Anger flared within her before Jaune could say anything. "What is going on here?" she snapped, but before either could answer, she continued on. "I am very disappointed in both of you right now! Jaune, I was very happy to find out that you and Pyrrha had begun dating, and I think the two of you were a wonderful fit for one another. But this? How dare you. Pyrrha is such a nice girl, and she does not deserve a boy who is only going to do things like this to her that betray her love, and--"

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long," Pyrrha said, rounding the corner quickly. She could hear Glynda from down the hall, ranting away, and she wanted to cut that off as quickly as she could, putting her arm around Jaune's shoulders and making it clear that she was not being betrayed by a boyfriend running around behind her back. "Good afternoon, professor," she said with a smile.

With Pyrrha looking like she'd built up a sweat as well, Glynda was left stammering for a moment as she tried to figure out what was happening, taking only a second to realize that they'd been having a threesome. "I--unbe--this is wildly unacc--" She groaned, shaking her head and trying to center herself. "Miss Nikos, Mister Ark, I will see both of you tonight for detention!" She stormed off before either of them could point out that weekend detentions were expressly not a thing.

But once she had stormed away and out of earshot, all three of them, even the exhausted Blake, couldn't help but share a laugh over what had just happened, taking the awkward confrontation as something humorous as they overlooked the awkwardness of what had happened and the reality that their fun had been exposed. It had them all feeling better to have that happy note to leave their worry-ended threesome on.


	4. Detention

Glynda's office was at once both professional and nightmarish. Everything was so incredibly tidy and perfectly aligned, right where it was supposed to be. Not that Jaune expected anything less from Professor Goodwitch; her office reflected everything stern and composed that she lived by. Not a single sheet of paper out of order amid the perfectly organized and neatly kept book shelves, with some desks neatly forming a square for those sentenced to weekend detentions or who had to retake exams. It was all meticulous, all carefully constructed and put together for reasons Jaune assumed had to do with just making anyone who had to visit her under her terms feel the daunting weight of what they were doing.

"Take a seat," Glynda said, motioning toward a pair of desks that she had pushed up to be right in front of her own desk. "I would normally have you sit apart and away from there, but this is the kind of detention where a lot needs to be said, and I want you both up close for it." She kept herself carefully composed and firm as she walked toward the desk, holding herself tightly together. Even her dressings down of students were usually at a distance if only for the sake of putting fear into their hearts and really cutting in close, but here she didn't really have any recourse; she needed them up front and listening to her every word.

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch," the two lovers nervously muttered together, their heads hung a bit low as they sat down. There was a lot to take in about their surroundings, and most captivating of all was the door that led into what was technically her apartment; nobody had ever gotten more than a glimpse into the living quarters of the stern teacher, and it certainly lent an air of mystery that should not have occupied their thoughts as much as it did, but in their frustrated, slightly confused state of wanting to keep their minds off the reality of their detention, mystery seemed a good way to occupy themselves. It was either think about everything that could distract them, or accept confronting their teacher about their sexual misadventures.

As they slipped awkwardly into their seats, Glynda walked around her desk, letting the clacking of her heels send ominous echoing noises sounding out through the room. Just a tiny bit of ominous terror that she enjoyed sending over her detention takers to help the disappointment set in. As she settled down into her seat, she looked at the nervous couple, who could not have been more uncomfortable--which in her mind was a very good thing. They should be uncomfortable. Should be ready to face what she's about to do to them.

Pyrrha couldn't stand the silence, and had to ask, "Are we in trouble, Professor Goodwitch?" She did it as plainly and neutrally as she could, not wanting to come off as meek and completely terrified by her teacher, but also worried that if she come off as defiant it would have only made things worse for herself.

For a moment, Glynda's face was tight and still, a look of firm, unyielding authority sending a nervous shiver up Jaune's spine as he was certainly left worse off than anyone else in this insane situation. But her face softened a moment and she let out a frustrated sigh. "No, you are not in serious trouble, but that does not change how disappointed I am in either of you." Her hands settled onto her desk as she leaned forward. "What an unbelievable lack of discipline the two of you have engaged in!" she said, snapping quite suddenly and forcefully, which made both of the students lean back in surprise suddenly, worried by the sudden turn into anger that seemed to completely undermine what she had just said.

"Relationships are not toys and the dangers of having wild sex with other people open up a lot of risks. Your chances of receiving a sexually transmitted disease skyrocket as you lose the ability to keep track of who has had sex with whom and how large the web grows. It is a needless and reckless risk that cannot possibly be worth the 'fun' of participating in promiscuous, casual group sex." She continued to rant on and on, circling in frustration around the issue as Jaune and Pyrrha sat there, nodding every once in a while and doing their best to handle everything happening, not able to really do anything else about this frustrating situation. What could they do? Their teacher had caught them on the heels of a threesome and had too easily put two and two together, and now they were both suffering for it. But Blake wasn't, which was very slightly bitterness-inducing.

Finally, Glynda leaned back in her chair and more resigned and frustrated, sighed, "I didn't expect your year to start on with the debauchery so soon." It was around then that the two began to piece together what was happening slightly more often; there was more to this than just the fact that they had done something, it seemed, and it wasn't even remotely fair that they had to suffer detention to bear the weight of their whole year's sexual awakening, but there was little else they could do about it.

Glynda pitched forward again, about to say something when her phone began to ring. She reached into her pocket and let out a low groan. "Excuse me, I will be back in a moment. Don't either of you go anywhere." She rose from her seat and headed toward her living quarters as she answered the phone. "Now is not a good time," was the last thing they heard before she shut the door behind her.

For a moment, the couple hung in awkward, uncomfortable silence. What else could they do? They didn't know when Glynda was going to come back or what awaited them when she did. She seemed like she had gotten the ranting out, but logically speaking the next step was probably to start engaging in the good old fashioned lecturing and 'education' that neither of them wanted anything to do with. Nobody in their minds would have wanted to receive 'the safe sex talk' from Glynda Goodwitch of all people and the fact it seemed to hang inevitably over their heads did nothing to make what was about to happen any better.

"This wasn't how I was hoping to spend my Saturday night," Pyrrha confessed, leaning back with a frustrated sigh as she looked at Jaune. "I was sort of hoping we could curl up and watch a movie together, or--Jaune, is that... Here? Really?"

There was little way for Jaune to be able to hide his erections, but even still his cheeks lit up as he realized Pyrrha had noticed. Of course she noticed. Why would she not have noticed the oversized bulge in his pants? His hands snapped over his lap to cover it up and he let out a defensive murmur of, "Awkward classroom boner."

"Do guys just get those every where they go?"

"Yes." His eyes darted nervously off to the side.

"That sounds horrible. Especially for you." But Pyrrha wasn't going to leave him un-teased now; the only thing lightening up this situation was Jaune's hard-on, after all. "But are you sure it's just that? Not that listening to Professor Goodwitch say the word 'sex' over and over started to turn you on? I've seen where your eyes go when she's writing on the chalk board."

"Pyrrha come on," he groaned, squirming nervously in his seat, as Pyrrha reached her hand into his lap, fumbling with his jeans. "Pyrrha, now is not a good time!" he shouted, echoing the sentiments of their teacher, but it was pointless. Pyrrha had learned her way around his lap by now, and in seconds his cock was out under the table, her hand gripping the massive shaft firmly as she began to stroke, giving him a wink as she gave him some nice, slow Pumps.

"It's okay, Professor Goodwitch won't notice if we're doing it under the table, and maybe the thrill of getting caught will finally make you cum." She didn't think there was a great chance, but it was hopefully a less than zero chance, and if she could get that to happen then all the better. It certainly wasn't going to be an easy solution, and if Jaune could only get off with an under the table handjob while their pretty teacher played unwitting voyeur to their secret exhibitionism then unfortunately he was just going to have to go without getting off ever again, but it would all be worth it for this one big moment.

"She's going to notice," Jaune insisted, as his cheeks reddened. He wasn't exactly subtle about the signs of arousal; his breath was going to quicken and his face was going to burn brighter. Not to mention the motion of Pyrrha's arm; her shoulder was going to give it away. Something was, he just knew it. He didn't know what yet, but there was no way that this wasn't going to be discovered. They were already in trouble for their risky sexual habits, and this was almost sure to make things so much worse still. And yet, he did nothing to stop Pyrrha, his cock throbbing within her hand as she held onto him tightly. He couldn't' tell her no.

Glynda stepped back into the room. "I am sorry about that." She closes the door behind her and quickly locks it, stepping toward the desk and looking at the couple. She could tell immediately what was going on, too keen and aware of her surroundings not to notice the sudden shift in demeanour, the flush cheeks, and how Pyrrha's arm moved. She closed her eyes a moment, her expression tensing up firmly as she sat back down again, taking her seat across from them as she resumed her position of authority over them. "Now then, where were we?"

"You were busy not yelling at us when someone called you," Jaune said, not thinking it would work if he just tried to sneak away from the whole thing like that, but it was better than doing nothing, wasn't it? He wasn't in that great a position here.

"Nice try." Glynda gave just the faintest upturn of her lip, the smallest peek at a smile, as she settled down into her chair, getting comfortable. "As to what I was saying, you need to be more responsible about your sexual practices. There is no reason to be reckless with your health or your dignity, and there are people who could have discovered what you were doing who would have been much less amenable to forgiveness or understanding. People who will judge you from a much harsher place for whatever you do under the table."

The hairs of the back of Jaune's neck stood up sharp, his eyes going wide with panic. That wasn't quite the proper use of the term when it came to doing something in secret, but it certainly did apply very well to their sex life, and he couldn't keep from turning his gaze in panic toward Pyrrha, who only smiled as she jerked his cock off a little faster. "I..." He squirmed in his seat, struggling to find some way to say something that wasn't just going to make everything ten times worse. "We're not--that isn't what--is there really..."

"I think Jaune is trying to ask if there are people who would do worse than you are," Pyrrha giggled. She was so much better at putting on a strong face. In fact, she had two on right now. On the surface there was her act of innocence, keeping her reaction drawn in and not letting on that she knew Glynda was on to her. Beneath that one was the second mask; the expression of someone who didn't want her teacher to find her giving her boyfriend a handjob under the table even as her fingers tightened around it and she worked from base to tip with broad strokes. Then still another layer down was the real Pyrrha; the Pyrrha who was excited by the riskiness of what she was doing. Pyrrha had been in two threesomes in as many weekends and she was starting to find herself flaring up with certain proclivities toward both voyeurism and exhibitionism, in controlled circumstances at least. Even if she wasn't getting any, the danger of being caught was certainly driving her hand along faster.

"There are a great many people who would judge you harsher than I am. In truth, I am mostly just disappointed in you two being careless and not realizing the dangers before you. There are people who would be much more judgmental about what you're doing, and sexual deviancy is something that, if it were public knowledge, could be a great obstacle when it comes to forming friendships and when dealing with future employees. You may think that you are only young and having fun, but there are real dangers here that I want you to be aware of, and not to spend your entire time running around hiding absolute filth under the noses of authority figures."

The throbbing of Jaune's cock felt utterly wrong given the fact that he was more accurately being tortured than anything else. Pyrrha's teasing had been more on the mark than he would like to admit, and as Glynda now tipped her hand, the fact that he was getting jerked off under her watchful eye, even if she couldn't see his dick, was eating away at him.

The door opened, and a voice chirped, "Professor Goodwitch? Is this a bad time?" Ruby stood in the doorway with a folder in hand.

"No, it is not, Ms. Rose. Please, come." She motioned toward Ruby, even as her eyes fell onto Jaune, and the agony playing across his face was so entertaining that she didn't mind the debauchery taking place. The sharp double entendres were an absolute thrill to subject Jaune to, and the fact it made Pyrrha smirk so wide was oddly satisfying.

Ruby stepped forward. "Oh, Jaune and Pyrrha! Hi!" As Ruby walked toward the desk, she thought nothing of what was happening, giving a wave to her friends, and it was only then when she caught sight of what was happening, coming in from the side and realizing Jaune's pants were open and his dick was out.

"Hi, Ruby," Pyrrha responded with a wide smile, and rather than bringing her free hand up, waved back with Jaune's cock. She had no idea if Ruby knew yet about what was going on, after she and Jaune had already fucked two of her teammates, one of them being her own sister. Did Yang tell Ruby about her sex life? She supposed this was going to stir some conversation, for certain.

Wide-eyed and whimpering, Ruby really did not know what to make of the mammoth member she was being shown, but her outward response was one of pure panic. "H-here is m team leader report," she said, placing it on the table. "Excuse me, I have people waiting for me." She proceeded to rush out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her, and Pyrrha could hardly keep from breaking out in mad laughter at the delight she felt surging up within her at what she had just done.

Glynda held onto her expression far better than Pyrrha did; neither would have suspected that she knew what Ruby had caught a peek at, or how delighted and entertained she was by it all. "Right, team leader reports, of course. It is that Saturday. I notice you turned yours in early, Jaune. I was quite surprised at how timely it was. I either thought it would have come late or not at all."

Gulping audibly, Jaune gave a nervous nod and said, "My Saturdays are really busy, and I wanted to get it out of the way early. I'm taking being the leader of Team JNPR very seriously."

"I can tell as much. Especially in seeing your growth if my class; your skill with a sword is improving by the day. Pyrrha, are you helping Jaune learn how to handle his sword?"

Pyrrha was on the verge of losing herself completely to a giggle fit. Her hand picked up the pace just a bit more, lingering on the very edge of a 'slow' handjob as she kept up the heat on Jaune. "Sometimes, it seems like I spend more time holding onto his sword than he does these days," she replies in kind, and she could feel the heat radiating off of Jaune's cheeks in utter embarrassment.

"A-anyway!" Jaune says, a bit too loud, a bit too frustrated and shocked as all of those frustrations bubble up hotter within him than he can ever hope to handle. "So, are sexual relationships between students not allowed at Beacon? I-if we're in trouble here, then..."

"No, you are not in trouble, Mr. Arc," Glynda says. "Well, not quite 'trouble', at least. The faculty does not care about students having consensual, safe, and private sex." She emphasized each of those adjectives with increasing firmness, conveying the importance of each in their case as she leaned closer forward. "Preferably in their own dorm rooms and not across every inch of the school simply because they can. There are a lot of students in this school and it is important we not completely lose ourselves to bacchanalian games simply because of the whims of youth."

The door behind them opened again, as this time Emerald Sustrai strutted in. "I have a report," she says, waving the folder in the air and sighing. She didn't even know why they had to report to a professor in Beacon, given they weren't students there. Or anywhere, really, but that was beside the point.

"You are not Cinder," Glynda says lowly. "And I thought I made it clear when she sent you to deliver the last report that the team leaders are supposed to bring me the report themselves, not send someone else to do it."

"What do I care?" Emerald shot back as she walked over, putting the folder down on the desk. She was ready to fire back a bit more on Glynda and get into a confrontation with her just for the sake of lashing out when her eyes fell on the oversized cock beneath the table and the hand working along it. She let out the softest, faintest, "Oh," and quickly turned back around. Without another word and ignoring what Glynda was telling her, she waved her hand up in the air dismissively as she walked out of the room without a care.

"Incredible," Glynda sighs, shaking her head. "I wish that more students could be quite the model of discipline that the two of you tend to be. Jaune, I am sure that the boys in your year would be very jealous of you if they realized."

The sounds that bubbled and frothed nervously in Jaune's throat weren't stopping. This was torture, plain and simple. He couldn't do anything to help himself, couldn't shake the insanity from this whole mad situation as he shifted his gaze off to the side and did his best to try and recover from this. The embarrassment wasn't getting any easier to handle, and it was all so neatly wrapped up in the fact that he was unbearably turned on right now. Pyrrha's handjob was getting bolder and riskier, as it became clearer and clearer than Glynda wasn't going to stop them from what they were, and it was making his cock ache with need. He should not have been this turned on or this frustrated, and the insanity of this entire situation was more than he ever wanted to handle in his entire life.

Naturally, Velvet barged in at that very moment. "Professor Goodwitch, do you have any more of those extra large condoms?" The nervous faunus stepped closer, and it took her a moment to realize that there were other people there. She let out a nervous yelp as she spotted Yang and Pyrrha, who turned around to look at who had come in and boldly asked for condoms. "Oh no," she said lowly, eyes shifted off to the side. "I--I..."

"Yes, Velvet, I do." She opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a condom, and the terrified rabbit faunus stepped over to take it before breaking outright into a sprint and running out of the room in abject horror at what had just happened.

Jaune envied them for being able to leave when they got embarrassed, because he was stuck here.

"Do you use condoms?" Glynda asked.

"No," Pyrrha said, shaking her head. "But I'm on the pill."

"The pill is not one hundred percent effect; no birth control is, and doubling up on measures greatly reduces your chances of both failing at once. Not to mention, given your habits, that the pill does not protect against sexually transmitted infections. If you are going to have dangerous sex the least you can do is take measures to be make it safer." She pulls a few more out of her drawer. "And there are condoms large enough for any size of penis, so there is no excuse and no boy should ever try to claim they're too big for one." She slid a few across the table. "You can take these, and if you need any more, you may ask and I will happily provide them for you."

Once she'd started to get bolder and faster, Pyrrha couldn't stop, and her hand was now going all out with Jaune's cock in trying to get him off. The usual frustrations began to colour the twisted 'fun' she was having. They were sitting across the desk from Glynda, and three girls had all come in now who caught a peek at his cock, all of them leaving flush and embarrassed, and still, ntohing. Jaune wasn't cumming, and she had really hoped this was finally going to be the time something would go down. But nothing. No matter how fast she strokes or how hard she went at him, he wasn't budging, and the usual frustrations began to bubble up within her as she tried her best to get him off.

""But, I think the two of you have suffered enough. Mr. Arc, can you honestly stand up and claim that the 'two' of you did nothing wrong?"

"I can't," Jaune said, head hanging low, breath hitching. "B-but it's mostly because I uh... I might tip the desk over if I stand up. Sorry. But in the future we won't have sex in public or places that we can get caught by teachers."

"That was what I wanted to hear," Glynda said, giving a low nod. "The two of you may leave now, detention is over." She pulled out her phone and started off to her apartment once more, partly to get back to the phone call that interrupted them, but also to give the two some privacy to finish up.

As the door closed, Pyrrha sighed, pulling her hand from Jaune's lap. Her arm was sore and it had all been for nothing, but she was determined to take it in stride. "That was fun," she said with a weary smile. Staying positive was the only attitude she could take when it came to Jaune's orgasms, and she was ready to go all in on that.

"You have an insane idea of fun," Jaune grumbled, shirking away in mild terror at what Pyrrha had done. "Please don't do that again. We could have been in so much trouble."

Pyrrha leaned in to kiss Jaune, and immediately he relented with a resigned groan to her affection. "Come on, we should head back to our rooms and take a shower."

"A shower or a 'shower'?"

Pyrrha smiled into her boyfriend's lips. "Both."


	5. Sharing the Weight

"Pyrrha, what's sex like?"

After the incident in detention with Glynda, Pyrrha had been expecting to see Ruby coming back around some time soon. She had been so surprised by what she saw there, and Pyrrha figured that Ruby would eventually succumb to curiosity and ask her about it in some way, once she'd become bold enough to. And there she was; Ruby was leaning in close to her in the middle of close, a nervous and shy look on her face as her eyes darted from side to side, clearly not sure how to properly present such a question. And there it was, laid out in the most blunt way possible.

Pyrrha had been ready for it, prepared and braced for what was to come whenever it did, and it was Tuesday when the sheepish redhead came to her. She smiled, and said under her breath, "Well, I can only really tell you how sex with Jaune is.... I don't know what it's like with a regular guy, and I'm sure you noticed that Jaune isn't really 'regular'." She smiled at Ruby, knowing that wasn't a helpful answer at all, but she couldn't do anything but be honest and she knew it. Ruby wanted to know, and Pyrrha offered to Ruby what shed could, a limited and unsatisfying answer, but it was still an answer.

Ruby's cheeks burned brighter as she nodded slowly, hesitantly. "Y-yea, I did notice that," she said, chewing her lip. There was no easy way to talk about any of this, and Ruby knew it. She had seen something she wasn't supposed to, and even if Pyrrha had smiled and even waved to her with Jaune's cock, she felt like this was stepping over a line in some ways, like asking about this was something embarrassing she shouldn't have been doing. She just couldn't help herself there. "But... Okay, so what's sex with Jaune like, then?" It wasn't an easy question to ask, but Ruby had to know. She had spent days way too curious about it to help herself, even as she knew it would be her undoing. 

"Sex with Jaune is..." Pyrrha trailed off, humming as she drummed her pen against the desk. "It's intense. His cock is really big, and he never runs out of energy, so it's a fight most of the time to not cum too many times. He can't orgasm no matter how hard I try or who else helps me double-team him, but there's something so exciting about trying to, and about seeing him pinning another girl down, making her scream and twist as he fills her with his big, throbbing cock, makes her lose control and feel what I get to feel every night before she cums again and again, secure in the knowledge that my man can fuck her better than anyone else, and--oh, wow." Pyrrha shook her head, realizing that she had slipped way too deep into her fetish and into a longing, lusty explanation of it.

Wide-eyed in both terror and excitement, Ruby could do little but squeak out a nervous, "Okay," as she sat there, really not sure what to make of it all. There was something lingering nervously on the tip of her tongue, something her mouth kept trying to form a shape around, but she kept losing it, kept fumbling about nervously as she tried and failed to get her words out. It was a slightly embarrassing sight, which had Pyrrha sighing and patting her on the shoulder.

"Do you want me and Jaune to come by tonight?"

"Yes please!" Ruby squealed, and she was far too loud. Loud enough for eyes to turn toward the redheads, for Ruby's cheeks to burn hotly as embarrassment swelled and she found herself giving up way, way too much. "Oops," she whispered.

Pyrrha smirked. "It's okay. We'll come by tonight and show you." She found her eagerness promising, and was mostly just thankful that Ruby had only said something polite and excited, rather than something detailed and incriminating.  
******************************  
"Don't pretend you don't think Ruby is adorable," Pyrrha teased as she and Jaune stood outside of Team RWBY's dorm room. "Nobody in this school thinks otherwise, and I know you find her cute."

"It's not that Ruby isn't cute," Jaune groaned. "I just wish you'd ask me about it before you made plans for us to go and have threesomes with people. You seem to be springing this on me a lot."

Pyrrha stopped dead, turning toward Jaune with a wry grin as she spoke bluntly. "Jaune. Do you really, honestly have a problem with me organizing threesomes where you get to have sex with our friends while I join in and watch, completely okay with that fact? Do you really?" She knew the answer and the smugness in her expression was almost smothering, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to really throw into Jaune's face how much she loved how okay he was with this.

Jaune fell silent. He didn't have a problem with it, and his hang-ups were rooted more in a sense of decency and general nervousness than they were in a problem with their sexual habits, as much as he was reluctant to admit that aloud. "Fine," he groaned, and they walked the last few steps toward the room. "I like it, but still; let's make plans together more often. It's weird how you just tell me during lunch, 'Oh, you're fucking Ruby tonight'."

"You love it, and maybe go in there and try to be a bit bolder. I want to see my man march across a room like all he wants to do is blow this other girl's mind right in front of me, so go on, do it."

Pyrrha threw the door open excitedly, and found Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed with a blanket wrapped around her clearly naked body, excitedly yelping as the two walked in. "You're here, you're here! I'm so excited, I've been waiting for you. I already got ready, and you can see, but in case someone else walked in I wanted some cover, but i don't think anyone is coming by." Ruby could not contain her excitement. After days of being unable to stop thinking about what she had seen, Ruby had to just let it all out and vent her excitement in the most fervid way she could, accepting eagerly just how much she burned for what was coming.

The loving couple stepped into the room, and Jaune took charge immediately as he walked over to her, able to read from her excitement that he could get away with doing what Pyrrha had demanded of him. He reached for the back of Ruby's head and pulled her into a kiss, something that Ruby was not expecting but which she happily met, moaning as she grabbed hold of Jaune and pulled him back down with her, a bit forceful and overly eager, but loving her chance too much to let it go. She kissed Jaune all over, moaning as he grabbed hold of her and climbed up on top of her.

This was the Jaune Pyrrha wanted to see, biting her lip as she sat on the edge of the other bottom bunk and watched him make out with Ruby on the bed, something that left her feeling a little bit left out as she hovered nervously around the bed, watching Jaune grab and unwrap Ruby's blanket, running his hands down her naked body as she whined and clutched him, but that jealousy was good; it was what filled Pyrrha with the intense spark that she needed, that she craved. This was the very essence of excitement in seeing another girl having fun with Jaune, and she could feel herself heating up as she beheld the desperate, sloppy makeout session between her boyfriend and their overly eager friend who had clearly been far too excited by the sight of his dick to contain herself.

Drawing his kiss back eagerly and spreading out Ruby's legs, Jaune began to trail affection down Ruby's body, all under Pyrrha's watchful eye. He hoped she was liking the sight of this, as he tried his best to put on a show for Pyrrha and give Ruby the attention she craved, all at the same time. "Get ready," he said, grabbing hold of her thighs and keeping them spread apart to fight against the way Ruby wriggled on the bed, unable to contain her glee.

"I am," she said. For as excited and happy as Ruby was, she was also incredibly nervous, unsure what to make of what she felt or how she was handling all of this attention and excitement. But still, she couldn't let this opportunity pass her by, eager to see where this could all go and what Jaune would do to her when given the chance. It was an excitement she was far too excited for for her own good, and she embraced it eagerly, squirming about as she kept her legs open wide, head pressing back into the pillow.

Jaune buried his face between Ruby's legs and took some eager licks up along her slit, feeling things out and testing the matter as she whined gleefully against his touch, twisting as she felt the pressure build. He knew that for as excited as Ruby was, he had to start easy on her, had to let her come slowly up to the heights of readiness where he could take her. He was careful with her in ways he hadn't had to be with Yang or Blake before. It was a different approach, but he was ready to see where it could all go.

It was as he curiously at her out and gave the inexperienced redhead her first delights that the door opened, everyone sinking into sudden panic as the door opened, and Weiss was greeted with the sight of Jaune hunched up over Ruby's bed. "Oh my god!" she yelled, standing there stunned in open dismay, and it wasn't the kind of sexy surprise that had come with Blake walking in on Pyrrha and Jaune sharing Yang. "What are you doing to Ruby? And on my bed, too!" They were on the bottom bunk, which was most definitely not Ruby's.

"I've got this, keep eating her out." Pyrrha knew she had to act, knew this wasn't going to stay a threesome as she rushed for the doorway, pulling Weiss in and closing it before panic kissing the heiress fervidly, pulling her in tight and refusing to let up on her lips. Pyrrha kissed her with enough firm, distracting excitement for Weiss's limbs to go limp as the redhead dragged her over to another bed, not even caring that it certainly wasn't Weiss as she pushed her down against the bed and climbed eagerly on top of her. "It's okay, I can keep you company," Pyrrha purred.

Weiss whined, cheeks lighting up in that needy sort of crush way that screamed of Weiss being excited at everything about the prospect of Pyrrha kissing her, rumbling feelings inside of her strong enough to even forgive the presence of Jaune in the room as shed said, "O-okay," with a softness and surrender that seemed wholly unlike Weiss. But for Pyrrha, Weiss would be anything.

Pyrrha tugged Weiss's dress up and pulled her panties down, getting her legs spread just like Ruby's were before she pushed forward and began to eat her out, thankful for all the practice she'd been able to have with Weiss's other teammates in knowing how to eat a girl out as her tongue began to lap eagerly at her folds, listening to the way Weiss immediately whined and twisted happily against her touch, like she was warming up immediately to everything Pyrrha was doing and ready for what was to come. Which was all good news to Pyrrha as she kept up her licks, staring eagerly up at the heiress and getting to work at her orgasm.

Lying on adjacent beds, the pair of huntresses were both eaten out by the couple, Jaune eagerly getting back to work at devouring Ruby while Pyrrha settled happily into eating Weiss out. Jaune knew plenty about eating pussy, and Pyrrha for the most part followed after what she had learned from being eaten out, applying that technique here to Weiss, knowing it was effective by how many times Jaune had gotten her off with his amazing tongue. If it was good enough for Pyrrha, it would be good enough for Weiss, she could just avoid telling Weiss where she picked her technique up from, no big deal. It could be a nice little secret for Pyrrha to keep.

Ruby and Weiss's moans mingled together in surprisingly sweet ways, hit by similar waves of pleasure and proving to have a lot in common, at least after being partners for so long, that they could sync up with their ragged moans. Weiss was surprisingly even more likely to twist around than Ruby was, and given how much Ruby writhed on the bed that was saying a lot, but Jaune and Pyrrha both managed to keep their girls down and calm as they went at them, licking and kissing all over, letting the tension and pleasure build within them as Jaune prepared Ruby to get fucked and Pyrrha mostly just sought to pacify Weiss by whatever means she could. It was intense, it was ragged, and it did its job perfectly, with Weiss not even thinking about Jaune anymore and the fact he was about to get naked in her presence. All she thought about was the heat throbbing within her,.

Jaune ran his hand down to his pants and started to push them off, still eagerly eating Ruby out and having every intention of doing so until she came, but he couldn't take the pressure anymore, his cock finding it too cramped there, too tight. His massive, aching shaft sprang free and he happily grabbed hold of it with one hand, stroking it a little bit just for good measure as he began to lick all over before zeroing in on Ruby's clitoris and sucking on it, fingers sinking into her as he finally sought to bring her down.

With her face buried between Weiss's legs, Pyrrha couldn't pay much attention to what was going on beside her, but she knew that Ruby was probably howling like that for a very good and very messy reason, and that meant it was time for her to follow suit. Pyrrha traced those same motions she knew so well, working up to Weiss's clit and pushing some fingers into her too, the two lovers falling into eager sync in eating the two girls out, in fingering them and assailing their clitorises with an overwhelming swell of more sensation than either could have prepared to take. They were floored by the sudden heat, by the heart-pounding, intense pleasure, and even though Ruby had a head start given the fact Jaune had started touching and eating her out before Weiss even got here, they came at the same time in synchronized bliss.

The two bucking, needy huntresses finally broke away as they took their orgasms differently, Ruby with a lot of sounds clustered tightly together, while Weiss moaned longer and needier, sucking down desperate breaths amid her cries as she clutched at the bedding hard, losing herself and feeling the dripping, sticky nectar she was dripping down onto Blake's bed, but so consumed with excitement that she couldn't even bring herself to care about whether or not she was making a mess, having the time of her life just feeling Pyrrha's tongue bring her to release.

"You enjoy that?" Pyrrha asked with a soft purr, reaching over to the bag she'd brought, shuffling around for something before pulling out her little surprise. "I brought this to use with Ruby if Jaune felt like taking a break, but I think we can get some use out of it too." She brandished a double-ended dildo she had stolen from Nora, one long enough for both girls to enjoy plenty of it.

Weiss's eyes opened wide with an excitement and bliss that seemed utterly out of control; she could not contain her glee over the news she was being given and what she was being asked to do, but she was too happy to hold herself back as she threw herself into a needy kiss with Pyrrha, nodding feverishly.

Jaune and Ruby had an easier time, no need for toys as Jaune pulled himself up, pressing his kiss back down upon Ruby's lips as he guided his cock up to her slick, needy pussy. "Get ready," he said lowly. "This is going to be a lot, and you don't need to take all of it if you can't, so don't push yourself too much." With Pyrrha now entangled with Weiss he felt like he had to do all the hard work in keeping the sanity where usually he could just do lots of thrusting and tire girls out. It was a lot to handle, but he was happy to assume the responsibility where it meant he got to fuck Ruby.

The redheaded nodded, biting her lip as she looked up at Jaune, but she wasn't nearly as ready as she expected she was as the cock slid into her, his girth immediately making her whimper as she felt something harsher and much more intense than she was ready for. She didn't let it stop, of course, going back on what she had just said that she would do if she felt like it was too much, but she was happy to push herself, certain that she could handle it. And she would, she just had to push herself a little; no big deal, Ruby believed in herself just fine, certain that she could handle it as she held onto Jaune tightly, ready for the worst he could give her.

Every thrust forward sank his cock a little further into her, careful and driven by the careful balance of wanting to take her but not wanting to get too hard on her. It was a somewhat messy cadence to have to take, used to fucking more durable, wider hipped girls who could handle him easier, but Jaune knew better than to let that stop him as he just held himself to a good pace, one that let Ruby get used to penetration and the way he took her. "Are you doing alright?" he asked into her lips, careful and measured in his approach, not wanting to get too intense with her or push her too far.

"I'm doing fine," Ruby moaned, and she wasn't exactly lying. She felt like she was getting used to it a bit more with each push, loosening up as his cock eased into her, the friction and tingling pleasure that ran through her certainly helping on that front as she clung tightly to Jaune, moaning, "You can go a bit faster, too. I can handle it, I promise." Ruby hadn't thought she'd feel so full, hadn't thought she would be pushed to the edge like this, but she was content to ride it out as far as she could as she urged Jaune to fuck her more. Finally the curiosity of the past few days could be sated and Ruby could have the mystery solved. It was what she had been waiting for, what she had been aching to discover, and the truth was an incredible, sweet feeling that kept her eagerly along, ready for more.

Jaune acquiesced, moving faster along as he held onto Ruby, making out with her and letting her feel his affection as forward and intense as possible. He wanted Ruby to feel like she was being loved on her first time, knowing that he had a responsibility here to give her something different from what he had given to Yang and to Blake. With Pyrrha it was no problem because the love was already there to begin with, but here it was a different story, and yet he found himself easily keeping up the pace, fucking Ruby with a nice, steady cadence driven by wanting to give her everything he could, and it was working. His lips found hers confidently, fingertips running along her body, ad even though Pyrrha had demanded he march in here and fuck a girl raw in front of her to excite her, he found himself being incredibly tender with Ruby. Not that he doubted Pyrrha was paying him and Ruby much mind anymore.

Maybe it was a testament to how overly cautious Jaune was being, maybe it spoke to Ruby's inexperience, but either way, the redhead found herself cumming before Jaune had even finished pushing his dick into her, set off with a needy whine and twisting hotly about as the steady back and forth of the massive cock--a horrible choice to have be her first and she was coming to realize it as Jaune absolutely ruined it for whoever else was going to come along and not be able to leave her feeling as decadently full as he could--set her off. "Keep going keep going keep going!" she whined, biting down hard on her lip as she wrapped her legs around Jaune in an eager bid to keep him going.

Jaune knew he had no choice but to continue, thrusting away a bit quicker as with her sticky juices helping things along he felt a little more confident now, winding up for firmer, quicker thrusts, holding tightly onto Ruby as he worked in and out of her pussy, getting into a proper pace by which to fuck her. He wasn't going to let the way that she had so utterly lost herself so quickly dissuade or discourage him; Ruby deserved more, deserved the most effort he could give. She had been so eager for him that he really couldn't help himself now; Ruby should be able to enjoy herself.

And enjoy herself she did, whining and clutching holding tightly onto Jaune as she let him fuck her, his cock rocking in and out of her needy hole. There was something so sweet and intense about how full she felt, and it overwhelmed Ruby, left her confused but excited, relishing in a please she hadn't been expecting, a pleasure that she felt thoroughly overwhelmed by. She'd been looking forward to this and now that it was here, her expectations were happily blown out of the water, along with her mind, and for that matter her grasp on everything as she clung to Jaune, feeling his rapid thrusts wearing her down. She was already getting close again, which was almost maddening to think as she twisted hotly on the bed, wondering what Jaune's deal was that he wasn't cumming, but all she could let out were moans, mouth too busy expressing raw bliss to ask.

Another orgasm, another fitful bucking, with Jaune holding her down harder, his hips starting to work faster as he fucked Ruby through her orgasm, intent on seeing what he could do with her as he dialed up the pace again. Every successive orgasm seemed a good point to wind things up and he could feel himself unable to hold back as he hammered away at Ruby, the bed creaking a bit as he fucked her into the mattress, driven an intensity that was only made worse by the way Ruby pleaded for it with every whine. He knew he was getting a little carried away, maybe even a bit out of line, but he felt so incapable of helping himself as he gave Ruby his worst and let her sort the rest out.

It was so quick to Ruby's next orgasm as Jaune pounded her raw that he realized a bit too late he'd been getting carried away, as a switch seemed to flip inside of Ruby. She was so needy and excited, but it all screeched to a ragged halt as exhaustion hit, four very quick, almost successive orgasms proving more than the inexperienced redhead could bear, and she whined, lying there limply as Jaune knew to drag away, watching Ruby nearly black out in front of him, which meant it was as good a time as any to shift his focus over toward Pyrrha.

The double-ended dildo was buried in both Weiss and Pyrrha at the same time, but it was Pyrrha who seemed most in control, holding onto it in the middle as she thrust forward while rocking it back and forth, trying to get as much friction and motion as she could going. She seemed confident and in control wielding the toy, certainly more than Jaune would have expected from her, and he found it rather hot to see as he slipped onto the other bed.

Already a few orgasms deep and delighted by the chance to share a toy with Pyrrha, the sight of Jaune felt like a regression for Weiss. "Keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself," she snapped. "I'm only here for your girlfriend." Her eyes tried to avoid dipping down low enough to stare at his massive cock, which was altogether too infuriating for Weiss to handle as he found herself a bit too interested in his endowment for her own good, but she kept that part fucking deep under wraps.

Jaune shrugged, certainly willing to avoid touching Weiss but not wanting to keep his hands entirely to himself as one grabbed hold of his cock to stroke and the other reached down to caress Pyrrha's ass as she worked tirelessly at Weiss. Weiss seemed about ready to complain again that he was butting in on her time with Pyrrha, but the redhead was quick to silence her with a kiss. A deep, loving kiss that helped pacify Weiss once more as she lay there and accepted the pleasure coursing through her.

Pyrrha had taken a very simple and direct approach to fucking Weiss with the dildo, and it was paying off, working herself back and forth while the toy was jerked about, meeting Weiss's writhing to keep both of them fucked nice and fast by the toy. She'd never done anything like this before, not even with Nora, the owner of this very long and seemingly team-oriented toy, but it was simple enough for Pyrrha to get behind, and she had a good practice base to start with when it came to grasping long shafts and holding them confidently.

Spears, of course. She was thinking about spears, her weapon of choice.

But also Jaune's cock too.

The two girls had cummed several times apiece while Jaune was fucking Ruby to successive orgasms, but both were still capable of handling more, able to push further than Ruby had been able to as they writhed against one another, moaning and kissing excitedly, unable to keep off of each other. Pyrrha could tell Weiss was way more into her than pure eagerness for casual sex would have implied, but she was fine with that, happily sharing the toy with her and making out with her as she felt herself finally the 'star' of sex with someone else. It didn't have the same visceral jealousy-tinged thrill as playing a supporting role to Jaune did, but it brought a much more firm and intense swell of pleasure to have someone focusing only on her and even bitterly warding Jaune off from being allowed to touch her.

Weiss could not keep herself silent as sharing a dildo with Pyrrha Nikos proved her own indulgence of a dream come true, grabbing both of Pyrrha's tits and kneading them feverishly, sharing the kiss with everything she had. "Fuck me," she whined. "I'm so close to cumming again Pyrrha, please fuck me with that big toy, I love this!" She was so unfettered and eager to let the pleasure roll through her and burn her up, and the pleasure was utterly intoxicating, keeping the moaning heiress at heights of bliss too great to want to come down from as she rocked up and down, meeting Pyrrha's hips and grinding against her body, ignoring the way Jaune sat off to the side and jerked off. She was ready to blank it out again, and when she felt this good it wasn't exactly hard.

With one last howl, Weiss came again, head snapping back and slamming against the bed as she completely gave herself up to the raw bliss. "So good!" she cried out, bucking her hips, biting her lip, slamming her hands down against the ed and having the most fitful, squirming orgasm she could. She felt so good all over, and given a show like that Pyrrha had no hope of being far behind. The redhead came too, gasping as she pushed forward and fell still, the shuddering, creeping thrill that spasmed through her proving satisfying enough for her to moan and remain buried in place for a moment.

"Is that it for you?" Pyrrha moaned, biting her lip, still feeling ready for more after a small break if Weiss was.

But Weiss most definitely wasn't. She nodded slowly, smiling at Pyrrha like an angel above her, her gaze shifted off just a little bit to the side so she didn't have to see Jaune's face in her view of perfection.

"Maybe we can do this again," Pyrrha said, picking Weiss on the forehead and pulling out. "Mm, but I still have energy to go. You've ruined me, Jaune."

"I haven't ruined you," Jaune said, scoffing at the idea, rolling his eyes before adding a flirty, "Yet."

Pyrrha let out a lusty, excited purr as she pulled the toy out of her and Weiss and began to pull her panties up with one hand while the other still clutched the toy, flopping it around in her hand a little bit. "It must feel weird to be carrying one of these around in your pants all day," she mused, smirking at Jaune as she watched him tuck his rigid cock away. "Come on, let's get back to our room quickly, I have more frustrations to ride out on your lap." She tucked the toy into her bag, grabbed her boyfriend by the collar, and hauled him away for more of everything that had just happened here, while Ruby lay semi-conscious and Weiss was a breathless, floored wreck.

Jaune and Pyrrha had slept their way through all of Team RWBY, and it was pretty clear now who had 'won' those encounters.


	6. Loving Emerald

Emerald knew that once her conversation in the gym with Pyrrha turned toward comparing team leaders that things were about to get more than a little insufferable, as Pyrrha became a one-woman Jaune fan club and Emerald just tried her best not to think about him too much. She didn't see much that was particularly special about him, save maybe for the ridiculous cock she'd seen Pyrrha stroking under the table, but even that wasn't enough for her to hop on board the Jaune love train. The two worked on adjacent ellipticals, and conversation was better than nothing as they kept moving, but this was the nightmare Emerald had not signed up for the slightest.

"Jaune is an excellent leader," Pyrrha bragged with a bright smile. "He's never led us astray with his orders before; he has a surprisingly sharp mind."

"So does Cinder," Emerald said, trying not to be too obvious in her beleaguered sighing as she kept moving, gripping the bars tightly as she moved on the elliptical, keeping up the pace and not letting anything get in her way. "I've never been disappointed by any order she's given me."

"And he's always considerate enough to check up on us whenever we seem like we're drifting a bit too far from our focus. Lately he's just become so receptive."

Emerald rolled her eyes, seeking to match Pyrrha's pace as best she could. "Emerald does that too, all the time. She pays a lot of attention to how Mercury and I are doing."

Pyrrha let out a happy, wistful, "And he's so romantic." She wasn't even trying to compete that hard with Emerald in terms of bragging about their respective team leaders, she was just happy to gush to Emerald about how wonderful he was. The fact Jaune was just so perfect made it all the better, and she felt like she could trap Emerald into something at some point.

"Cinder has her moments." If Emerald had to hear one more remark about how great Jaune was she just might throw this machine out the window and use the hole made to make her escape.

"And he's such a considerate lover who always makes sure I enjoy myself when we make love!"

"Cinder is--" Emerald's eyes went wide. She was ready to speak on instinct when Pyrrha's words threw her horribly off course, making her cheeks burn as she looked slowly toward Pyrrha, embarrassed by the truth of the matter as she looked quickly down to her feet. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm... Dammit. That's a low blow."

Pyrrha smirked. "I got you."

"You did. Yeah, fine, blondie is great in bed and cares about your orgasms. Lucky you." Looking around for a moment to make sure they were alone, Emerald sighed, "Cinder is the greediest bitch I've ever slept with. No care for anything but herself; she'll sometimes sit down on my face and just keep riding me until she gets tired, rolls over, and tells me good night. It's fucking infuriating to eat pussy for an hour and be told to take care of myself in the bathroom because she wants to sleep and my moans are 'too loud'."

Pyrrha stopped moving, slowing down her exercise and casting a worried look onto Emerald. 'That's horrible! Oh, Emerald, I'm so sorry to hear that, you deserve better than that."

"Damn right I do. So, Jaune is better? He actually bothers to get you off? I always figured he'd be the kind of guy to thrust three times, cum, and roll back over, although after seeing you two in detention... Fuck, at least he's got equipment. No wonder he keeps you happy if you can bounce on something that big."

Pyrrha's cheeks burned a bit as she let slip a little bit too much information. "Well, Jaune hasn't ever actually... He has this thing where for some reason no matter how long we try to go, he just won't cum. It's weird, but he insists that he loves being with me and seeing me happy anyway so we just kind of keep at it, and sometimes I'll bring in other girls to help try; it's kind of hot to watch Jaune fucking another girl, for some reason. It's... Hey! There's an idea." She had drifted in her gaze a little bit, but looked quickly toward Emerald again.

The stop confused Emerald for a moment, as she looked back at Pyrrha, trying to figure out what angle she was working and what she was talking about, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for it to click for her. It clicked way too much, in fact, making Emerald gasp in surprise, eyes going wide with shock. "What? No, are you--that's--that's really fucked up, Pyrrha. I don't think the solution for me is to give Jaune's lap a ride, no matter how... How unbelievably big he is." A nervous sigh spilled from her lips. She wasn't making a very good case for this at all. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. You can't be serious right now."

Feeling a bit too playful for her own good, Pyrrha leaned in close. "After we finish up here, shower and come over to my dorm room; I'll call Jaune in, and the two of us will help make up for everything Cinder's disappointed you over."  
************************  
"Really?" Jaune asked, barely above a whisper as he looked at his bed, seeing Emerald lying there half-naked and more than half bored as she waited for things to begin. "Pyrrha, look, I'm happy to do what we did with our friends, but neither of us really know Emerald very well, and I don't know if this is a good idea." He looked back at Emerald again. She was definitely attractive, but thus far his sexual exploits had seen him having sex with the girls from Team RWBY, who were close friends and somehow more 'okay' to be fucking, if only because he and Pyrrha both knew them well and trusted them with what they were doing. Emerald was reaching far outside of that comfort zone, and would have represented the opening up of his pants to pretty much any girl that Pyrrha felt like.

"She needs it," Pyrrha whispered back. "She was telling me about how bad Cinder is at reciprocating, and she needs someone who can be considerate to her. You're about as selfless as they come, so I thought it might be fun for us to help her. Plus, we'll know her a lot better after we have a threesome with her, won't we?" There was some colour in Pyrrha's cheeks, as she knew full well what she was saying and kind of loved it that way; this was just short of total insanity, but she felt like this was the right thing to do. "It'll be fun, come on." She leaned in to kiss her boyfriend and help assuage his concerns.

"Alright, fine, let's do this." Jaune kissed her back.

Pyrrha let out an excited noise. "Be considerate. She needs orgasms, and for someone to actually bother to care about her. You're great at that. You're the best at that, Jaune." She pulled away from Jaune and headed on toward the bed, turning her focus finally toward Emerald. "Let's focus on her, and do something special to make her feel better, and then we'll all be a lot better friends, right?"

Lying on the bed in nothing but a white bra and panties set, Emerald made herself comfortable, still convinced this wasn't the best of ideas, but admittedly, as she lay back in Jaune's bed and eyed the couple, she couldn't exactly be too upset. For one there was Jaune, with his absolutely massive cock that had unfortunately left Emerald with more than a few guilty indulgent thoughts in the past few days, while Pyrrha was drop-dead gorgeous and if she could somehow angle to get the redhead down between her legs during all of this she would be having a lot of fun indeed.

"Are we going to do this or what?" Emerald asked plainly, trying to be distant and aloof about this whole situation to seem cool and disaffected, as she watched the couple descend upon her on the bed. It was an act that wouldn't stand the test of their pressure as she felt Jaune climbing up on top of her, a hand on her cheek to hold her head steady as he moved in for a kiss. It was a bit too fast and direct a response to her question, and Emerald had been so ready to launch into some more snark before she was actually touched, but the very sudden and very firm affection kept her from being able to think through any of that very much.

Jaune was a way better kisser than Emerald thought was even vaguely fair for him to be, making her squirm and shiver under the excitement of what he was doing as Pyrrha came in at her side, hands caressing along her body as she pressed her own kisses into Emerald's neck, making her shiver under the sudden attention she was receiving, not ready for just how loving and soft they were going to be with her. Emerald had cynically been prepared for disappointment, ready to brace herself for the worst so she didn't get her hopes up, but as she felt the pressure of Jaune's kisses, the warmth and affection behind them left her dizzy and shivering, not at all expecting him to be so good a kisser or so capable of making her squirm beneath him in growing anticipation.

Determined to make the 'best' of his unfortunate problem with not being able to achieve orgasms, Jaune had resolved to be as compassionate a lover as he could. Sex was about getting Pyrrha off, and he was happy to use his cock to do it and loved the feeling of sinking into a slick pussy, but on the whole, his focus was on his partner. So he understood why Pyrrha wanted him to help out Emerald, and despite his initial reticence he couldn't exactly deny that Emerald was pretty hot and that her warm body beneath his felt nice enough to help coax his confidence out. He built up steam in their kiss, feeling himself more ready and eager now to give Emerald what she felt due, ready to have some fun with her and with this whole situation.

By the time Jaune pulled away from her lips and began to descend down along her jawline and her neck, Emerald felt a little dizzy and excited, little whines rumbling in the back of her throat as she looked in surprise over at Pyrrha, whose kisses trailed up her cheek and toward her ear. "It's going to be magical," she promised with a hot, lusty whisper, and Emerald believed her, shivering as excitement began to take root and the curiosity of what was to come kept her eager to feel whatever madness was soon to follow.

Pyrrha's hands reached back behind Emerald's back and unclasped her bra, making sure to let her fingers roam lovingly across Emerald's arms and caressing her soft skin as she got the bra off in time for Jaune's kisses to descend down onto her chest. Her small but perky breasts were all but begging for attention, and Jaune was eager to provide it, leaving kisses all along the tops of her dark breasts, fingers caressing and gently teasing her nipples before he gave them some licks, and the sensation of his tongue upon her sensitive nipple finally made Emerald moan outright, head pressing back into the pillows as she felt his expert touch.

"Okay, maybe this will be pretty good," Emerald moaned, fingers pressing into Jaune's side as she looked down at her in amazement, not sure how to proceed with this as she watched Jaune kiss his way further down her body, sinking his fingers into the band of her panties. Her hips shivered about at the feeling of his fingers down there, even if 'there' was only around her waist. "Ah, Cinder's never done something like this to me before." She looked up at Pyrrha, biting her lip and whining, not sure if she should say something and ultimately deciding not to as she wriggled about hotly.

Pyrrha kissed Emerald on the lips and pulled back, fingers trailing down Emerald's body. "Don't worry about what Cinder does and doesn't do. We're here to make you feel good, okay? Focus on us." With that, she began to kiss her way down Emerald's body too, making the thief gasp as Jaune tugged off her panties and she watched Pyrrha move into place. It was a surprise Emerald hadn't been ready for, figuring Jaune was just getting her undressed all fancy before he stuck his dick in her, but as the hands spread open her legs and the happy couple moved into position, it was clear they had other intentions, intentions that Emerald wasn't nearly as ready for as she thought she was.

They started by kissing her thighs, slowly easing their way inward, lying side by side between Emerald's spread legs. When they did finally meet in the middle, it was against Emerald's pussy, their eager kisses bearing down onto her damp folds and making Emerald coo in surprise, eyes going wide as she felt them begin to lick her eagerly. Their tongues took alternating, slow drags up and down her puffy mound, building up speed very slowly, falling out of time until finally they were both licking her in unison, their tongues pressing against one another's and turning into shared kisses they indulged in with Emerald's pussy involved. A messy three-way kiss that Emerald hadn't been expecting at all.

But which made her moan in absolute glee. This was so much better than what Emerald had been picturing in her head, and even better still was the fact that Pyrrha was down there too, that this was a couples' activity. Even if she would have liked to isolate the idea of just fucking Pyrrha, Jaune's licks couldn't be discounted, and the more she watched him focusing on licking her and showing her careful, steady attention, the more Emerald came around on Jaune in some very real and very frustrating ways. She couldn't deny that there was definitely something about him that she hadn't really been paying any mind to earlier, but as he gave her what Cinder most definitely wasn't, it was impossible to ignore it.

Jaune got more practice at eating pussy and he was much more confident about his licks, but Pyrrha kept up admirably with him, just naturally talented at everything it seemed, and eating girls out was no exception. With Jaune taking the lead and guiding the pace of how they shared Emerald's pussy, everything was in place for the two of them to give their all to showering Emerald with the pleasure she'd been waiting for, showing her neglected mound all the affection it was due and not hesitating in the least to give themselves up to the somewhat chaotic thrills involved. It was as exciting as anything could be, and the loving back and forth of their tongues at work quickly unraveled Emerald and tore at the seams of her attempt to clench up and fight this.

There was no way for Emerald to deny how good she felt, as every aching swell within her ignited more of the flickering delight she embraced without hesitation. "Keep going," she moaned, feeling the intensity upon her and loving the way that she felt, the way that unapologetic pleasures tugged at her. She didn't bother to fight what she felt or pretend this wasn't incredible, didn't for a moment deny the pleasure. They deserved better than that, with how good they were making her feel. Even if it wasn't her at all, Emerald gave in to the pleasure, moaning loudly and proudly as the pressure bore down upon her, and in the midst of her excitement she couldn't help but wonder why that wasn't her.

Couldn't it be? Couldn't Emerald be someone who moaned in pleasure and urged her lovers on? "It feels so good!" felt so natural on her lips, and the way she gave in to the pleasure made it clear that she could be like this all the time if not for the fact that her girlfriend was so greedy and never gave her the affection she was due. So much pleasure seared through her at once, and it was exactly what she needed to open her eyes and wake up to the reality of pleasure and what she damn well deserved. Hotter she ached, hips rocking forward as her hands reached down to grip both Jaune and Pyrrha's heads, urging them in tighter.

"I love it. Please, don't stop. I didn't think it was going to be this amazing." Emerald was outright embarrassed by how bad she wanted it, by how she acted like she hadn't gotten off in years or something. That wasn't the case at all, but being eaten out by two people at once and feeling all their affection, even just the little things like the caresses along her thighs or her ass and the loving eye contact all added up to something so ridiculous that she didn't care. Everything inside of her burned with ravenous delight and she turned completely around under the heavy pressure of pure indulgence.

Jaune could not get enough of sharing Emerald's pussy with Pyrrha, loving the twisted indulgence of being down there with his girlfriend to eat a girl out together. By now, her blatant fetish for seeing him fuck other girls was obvious, and he was admittedly loving these threesomes, but here he had something special and sweetly indulgent, something he could share with Pyrrha as they worked together to bring Emerald closer to the edge. Amid their steady licks and the hot, aching delight that Emerald showed with each eager whine as she was taken was the feeling of the two getting closer together.

Unable to take any more, Emerald gave herself up to the pleasure with a hot yell and the bucking of her hips completely lost to the bliss she felt, burning up as pleasure hit her hard and hot, overwhelming her body and her dizzy mind. "Yes!" she cried out as she lost herself, twisting under the heat and pressure as she gave in to all the sweet pleasure that had been waiting for her. It was everything she'd wanted it to be, and as she came, her body shivered, hips bucked, and an orgasm unlike any she'd felt in forever seared through her. This right here had been all Emerald had been craving this whole time, and to finally be under all the pressure and excitement was more than she knew how to deal with, and she was happy to surrender to it.

Attention starved and needy, Emerald could tell that this was giving her way more than she knew how to handle. They continued licking her through her orgasmic heights, holding her down with a firm but adoring touch while they continued to keep up the pressure upon her, and Emerald was in way over her head now. She had been so long without anything so sweetly concrete, and to finally be feeling the pleasure she'd gone so long without was a lot more than she should have been able to handle. In truth, this was setting nothing but bad precedents and high expectations for actually being looked after that she knew Cinder wasn't going to give her.

But fuck if she wasn't going to enjoy them while she could.

Jaune pulled upright, groaning as he drew back at last and rose up high to his knees as he stared down at the writhing, smiling Emerald. She looked adorable with the bright pleasure plastered across his face, and he was definitely starting to see a whole lot more reason to keep this going now. "Shall we?" he asked Pyrrha with a smile.

"Mm, if you think that was good, just wait for this." Pyrrha was all too happy to make a big production of what came next as she grabbed at Jaune's lap, drawing attention to the swollen bulge in his jeans that Emerald's eyes couldn't help but fall onto as she began to undo his belt and his zipper. A grand show for Emerald's eyes teased the reveal of Jaune's cock, and even if she had already seen it before, there was something about the better angle and more time to enjoy it and even just the warm and fuzzy feeling between her legs that made it a real spectacle for Emerald as she watched it flop out and swing upward, so big, so rigid, so absolutely enthralling.

"Put it in me," she moaned, biting her lip and feeling deeply ashamed of how bad she wanted it. She'd been thinking about Jaune's cock here and there, sure, but never with such fervor, never wanting so badly to actually get fucked like this. It was more than she knew how to handle, but she felt like she couldn't stop now. "Please, put it in me. I want it."

Pyrrha moaned, leaning forward to tease Emerald a bit by running her tongue up and down Jaune's impressive length a few times for good measure, just to taunt and ignite within Emerald all the needs and frustrations that would drive her mad, before finally Pyrrha grabbed hold of the big cock and pulled him inward, easing him toward the needy pussy begging for his attention. Putting her boyfriend's cock into another girl was one of those things that Pyrrha found way hotter than was even remotely decent to, her thighs pressing together as she felt a deep need within her to get some of this action too, but she had decided this would be about giving Emerald what she was missing, and she would keep it that way. Besides, it wasn't like Jaune was going to get tired doing this, so she could fuck herself senseless ride his lap after Emerald left.

The feeling of Jaune's throbbing cock sinking into Emerald's desperate, tight pussy made both of them moan in delight, as Jaune snapped forward quickly, pushing his lips up against Emerald's. The smoldering passion he felt there was incredible, as the raw desperation that came with Emerald's needy approach to giving in helped keep him excited, fueled something powerful and crazy that had both of them needing more. Emerald's lips were far more receptive now to him and to his affection, as she gave herself up without question or incident. As he began to thrust, each push sinking more of his magnificent prick into her, Emerald knew that only pure satisfaction awaited her.

"I understand now," Emerald moaned, clutching Jaune tightly. All of her doubts had been banished and tenderly fucked away, and she now got what the big deal about Jaune was, seeing him and his incredible talents as a lover in ways far more incredible than she'd been able to see before. It all clicked for her now, as she held onto him tightly, making out with him in the heavy heat of their moment together and letting all the pleasure overwhelm her. She wanted more, but she didn't have to push or beg or whine for it, as Jaune did all the work, his hips rocking steadily in place as he took to pushing into her, feeding slightly more cock into her and letting her steadily get used to the idea of him inside of her.

Pyrrha couldn't resist playing with herself while she watched, hand down her panties and pushing her fingers eagerly into her needy hole. It just wasn't something she could fight, kneeling down beside them and watching as Jaune fucked Emerald, as he sank his amazing cock deep into her and Emerald in turn shivered in glee against his touch. It was everything Pyrrha had wanted to see, and the burning excitement she felt in being able to play witness to all this chaos ignited her, urged her to keep pressing forward as she worked her fingers deeper and quicker into her pussy, knowing she would soon be right back to helping make Emerald feel cared for, but unwilling to not take a moment just to herself, if only so she could have the relief she craved.

Nobody minded, as Emerald and Jaune focused only on each other. Her fingers pressed tightly into his back as her hips began to rock upward, lifting off the bed to press against him as, unable to stay still, Emerald just needed to move. "Pyrrha's a lucky woman," she moaned, relishing in the heat that overwhelmed her and the raw need to just keep going. "She gets this every night? Fuck, I'm jealous. I can't even get Cinder to finger me every night."

Jaune felt horrible for Emerald, surprised they were connecting this much while he fucked her from above but not shying away from the idea or being ashamed of it. He kept moving, groaning and bucking atop her and doing his best to help keep her thoughts away from such concerns. "Don't worry about her right now," he said reassuringly, pressing more kisses down to her lips. "Just focus on me." He wanted to do everything he could to make Emerald feel good and to keep her from worrying about anything other than the pleasure, taking up the same role as Pyrrha in focusing on her pleasure.

There was no pressure anymore on Jaune to cum. He'd all but given up on the idea by now, and was mostly just looking to keep his girlfriend or whatever friend they shared their bed with happy. It was a pretty good gig, actually; he got to enjoy everything but the satisfaction itself, and even better, was able to make sure that no girl he slept with was ever anything other than totally satisfied with his performance. That wasn't always easy to do, but his cock wouldn't betray him and get tired, so he could really do something special here, and he wasn't going to stop until he'd done it. Deep thrusts into Emerald wound her up, and he could feel her drawing closer and ready to lose herself, which kept him moving and on the task.

Pleasure seized Emerald tightly, made her yell out in ecstasy as she clutched Jaune and howled his name, surprised to be doing so but refusing to deny him his due credit for getting her off this hard. Her inner walls clamped down around his cock, begging it for cum and attention, but she didn't receive it, falling just short of that final step. In the throbbing heat of her orgasmic peak she'd forgotten about what Pyrrha said earlier, and came back down into reality with a nervous whine at the realization he wouldn't be cumming inside her.

Emerald was about to say something and remark on how she could have tried to help Jaune out maybe, that she was used to going down on people for way too long for no reward of her own, but before she could spit out that snark-tinged offer for help she found herself tugged up off of the bed, Jaune's strong hands pulling her upright and turning her swiftly around. "Whoa, what, what's going--" Whipped into a mild panic by the surprise of being pulled into place, Emerald didn't know what to say as she was pulled down backwards onto Jaune's lap, his hands holding onto her hips and slamming her down, impaling her onto his cock with one quick pull down. With a needy cry of excitement, she was swiftly, harshly penetrated again, Jaune fucking her from underneath recklessly.

"He's so strong, isn't he?" Pyrrha moaned, crawling forward. "And dominant, too. I love watching him work almost as much as you probably love that big cock inside of you." She shoved a kiss against Emerald, and found the response she received dizzy and clumsy, surprise throwing Emerald out of pace and having her bucking about in confusion and eagerness, the pleasure driving her body as her mind tried to catch up with all of this. It was a lot to handle and she was eager to take it, but this was all so sudden and intense, and without the slightest clue what to do, Emerald just tried to move.

Pyrrha didn't stay long at her lips. They were nice, and kissing a cute girl like Emerald was definitely something Pyrrha could have done for hours, but she had other things in mind, other eager plans as she licked her way quickly down her body and buried her face once more between her legs. She licked solo this time, tongue dragging carelessly all along Emerald's pussy and her boyfriend's cock spreading her puffy lips apart, devoted and shameless in the way she went down on both of them at once.

For Emerald, it was pleasure incarnate. "You're too good to me!" she shrieked, surprised by the selfless efforts of the loving couple. Jaune wasn't going to blow his load in her, but he fucked her like a machine, all his strength and the immense size of his cock impressively wearing he down while Pyrrha joined in to service her, once again definitely not working to her man's orgasm and clearly out to make Emerald herself lose control. It was a startling change from everything she knew in her own sex life, deeply satisfying but also chaotically confusing, so out of control and unexpected that she didn't know how to handle it, but she knew that she wanted to keep it going, to embrace whatever was going to follow and to indulge without shame in the special kind of chaos burning her up.

"You deserve it," Jaune groaned, one of his hands grasping Emerald's breast and kneading it as he kept up his quick, rapid pace, fucking her with deep strokes as she bounced on his lap, out of control and desperate. As he worked, Pyrrha started to zero in on Emerald's clit, beginning to suck on the sensitive nub and show it unending affection, fingers caressing her labia so that she left no inch of Emerald's gorgeous body unloved.

This was too much. Emerald was under so much raw, satisfying attention and affection all at once that she didn't know how to respond to any of it, thrashing about hotly and out of control, moans rising to obnoxious, almost dangerous heights. "It's so good! I don't know how to--oh my god, it won't stop. Please, keep going, I'm so close, I'm so close, I'm--fuck!" Emerald let out the hottest and happiest of gasps as another orgasm tore through her, not too long after the last one, but she didn't care. It felt too good for her to care about nay of that as she crashed headlong into pure bliss, a gasping mess bucking her hips and shivering as Pyrrha and Jaune worked to get her off yet again.

Pushed down onto the bed again, Emerald felt dizzy as she kissed the two of them, both Jaune and Pyrrha at her lips at once, the eager couple not letting up for anything. "Why would you do this for me?" Emerald whined. "I don't get it, I... I've cummed three times, and neither of you have gotten off once."

"Because you deserve to feel loved," Pyrrha said. "Everyone should, and we're happy to do it. If it would make you feel better, we can get you down on all fours and you can put your cute little face between my legs while Jaune fucks you again."

"You're a dream come true. If only you could somehow fuck some decency into Cinder next."

"Well..." Pyrrha pulled back, a wry smile breaking across her lips. "Nngh, Jaune, what do you think? Want to teach Cinder a lesson on compassion and reciprocation?'

Jaune shivered in surprise at how he felt about it. At the beginning of this, he'd felt like he should have been keeping his attention only to friends. But now that ship had sailed, and he found himself imagining in his head the drop-dead gorgeous Cinder pinned down underneath his body and begging him for his cock, and he really couldn't deny how hot an idea that all was. But, as he looked down to the adorable, whining Emerald again, he knew it wasn't that simple at all. "I'd love to, but not tonight. Tonight, we have work to finish up first, don't we?"

Emerald was stunned into silence by the planning taking place without her, but she didn't fight it or argue against it, happily being guided onto her hands and knees, Jaune sinking into her pussy while she sought to eat Pyrrha out with more passion and thankfulness than she'd ever shown her own girlfriend before.


End file.
